


Stewed, Screwed, and Tatooed

by RoczaDeb



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild S&M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoczaDeb/pseuds/RoczaDeb
Summary: Sam has a dream, but when she wakes up she finds she was ‘Stewed, Screwed, and Tattooed’.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 23
Kudos: 45





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I have never picture Major Carter as the prissy, prim and proper Major. I have often seen her dark side poke through. Well, here is my take on her dark side. And Jack, well, let’s just say that we know more is going on behind the scenes then he lets on.  
> 2/6/2021 - Mostly minor edits. Only minor story changes to chapter 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has the dream.

CHAPTER 1 – The Dream

Sam loved the dream. It would always comfort her when she was lonely. The dream always changed and flowed, but never let her down. She could fulfill her deepest desires and fantasies with her shadow lover. He never judged and always unselfishly sought her pleasure first.

To say it was a wet dream would not be doing it justice. Sam would awaken satisfied and yet wanting more. Sated and needy at the same time. Longing for more of the fantasy.

She would easily lose herself in her dream. As her fantasy lover’s hands would roam her body discovering what she liked. His kisses could be passionate and tender or wild and scalding. His body’s lean and firm muscles were always a delight to touch, bite, lick, and explore. She always took pleasure in marking his skin with her teeth and nails. But she had never seen his face.

Sam had never felt the need to put a face to her shadow lover. She was always afraid that if she saw his face that he would become too real. That he would eventually fail to live up to her expectations. Like the other lover’s in her life. On one too many nights, she would awaken from the dream to her current lover only to be disappointed at his follow-on performance, even with her already hot and wet and wanting.

She felt petty and selfish for comparing those men to her fantasies, and ultimately, she would invite fewer and fewer men to her bed. And most of those were one-night stands from the local biker bar. They scratched the itch. Nothing more.

But the dream was very satisfying. So satisfying that Janet would often ask who her new boyfriend was the day after she had the dream. Janet was certain that she was secretly seeing someone. But no, she was having an affair with a figment of her imagination, as sad and pathetic as that sounded. She fully expected Janet to get her drunk one night to discover her sad little secret.

Tonight, the dream started as always, her lover would appear at the side of her bed and wordlessly ask her permission. For what, she didn’t know or care. She only knew that she would enjoy it immensely. She would nod in response and lay back to enjoy the experience. Soon, he joined her on the bed and the dream would play out in a mix of kisses and caresses, taste and touch, strength and passion, and sometimes wild abandon.

Tonight her dream lover started with gentle caresses and then placed a blindfold over her eyes. He gently bound her hands and stretched her arms over her head before he began to explore her body.

Sam had always liked being tied up for sex. She blamed it on her father’s strict upbringing. Somehow when she was tied down, she would finally allow herself to feel and enjoy the passion and lust, rather than her insecurities and inhibitions. The bondage didn’t really hinder her movements. But it could and often did frustrate her when she wanted more and had to wait. But more importantly, she felt free to let go and just enjoy the moment.

After all, she reasoned, she was tied up. Therefore, she had no choice. Another sad aspect of the dream, she had to trick herself into enjoying it. Janet would so have a field day with this when she found out.

Her shadow lover teased and touched her body with careful calculated movements and she felt alive in the sensations he was producing. Hot flesh pressed against a cold hand. Light caresses teasing her sides and nipples. A searing mouth that left a cool trail in its wake along her collarbone. Warm breath that tickled her ear and neck. She writhed and moaned as he adventured with taste and touch. She pleaded with him to touch her dripping mound, but he avoided her more sensitive flesh. She cried out in pleasure and frustration as he teased her skin while studiously avoiding her most sensitive areas. She desperately wanted to return the kisses and caresses, but he kept carefully out of reach.

When he finally got close enough, she used her teeth and tongue to full advantage. Kissing, nipping, and sucking at the available skin he presented to her hungry mouth. She left several bite marks in his tender flesh. She wanted to claim and explore his body as much as he was claiming and exploring hers. Her fantasy lover more than returned the favor, biting and nipping at her skin as well, leaving his own marks, like the perfect ring of teeth around the nipple of her left breast.

She moaned in ecstasy as he moved from her skin to her breasts, giving each nipple and lobe his full attention. She cried out as he pinched and pulled at her nipple and the sensation seemed to shoot directly to her clit. She could feel his grin against her chest as he continued to torture her hypersensitive nipple to repeat her reaction, driving her crazy.

She was so focused on what he was doing to her breast that she jumped when his hand suddenly found her mound, softly exploring her clit and its surrounding flesh. His rumbling chuckle seemed to move right through her skin, raising goose bumps. His fingers slowly explored her folds, finding all her sensitive spots, before finally plunging inside to explore her deepest parts. His mouth left her breasts for the new ground and soon he found her center as he tasted her arousal, lapping it up. Letting his tongue find all the spots his fingers had already marked and teased.

She felt him shift and turn to get better access. She willingly spread her legs farther to grant it to him. As his arms locked around her thighs, she could feel his warmth hovering over her body. She just knew that his cock was hanging above her head, if she could just reach it. She strained upward until a brief brush found his balls within distance of her tongue. She strained and licked and was gratified by his grunting and moaning into her wet pussy, the vibrations sending chills through her whole body. He seemed to want more of her teasing and lowered himself into her reach. She thanked him by sucking and nipping his sack and all the tender skin in reach. Her tongue even flicking out to tease his ass, and the sensitive flesh there.

That last act seemed to move him to action. Her shadow lover had finally decided that he wanted to be inside her. He quickly turned and settled himself between her wide-spread legs. He gently pushed his cock inside making her stretch. He was always the perfect size, neither too much nor too little. Wide enough to stretch, but long enough to go deep and hit her cervix as hard or as soft as she liked, but still buried ‘balls-deep.’

Sam moaned in appreciation and wiggled to get him in deeper. Once he was in to the hilt, he slowly withdrew and started working himself in and out, pushing in deep and slow with each thrust. He lowered himself down to his elbows so that he could suck and bite at her neck and chest as he slowly fucked her with long deep strokes.

Sam could feel the pressure building inside. But she wanted more. She wanted to feel his balls as they hit her ass. She encouraged him to move faster and harder. She cried out in joy as he pounded into her with wild abandon. She was so close, teetering on the edge of the abyss. Then he bit her nipple and she fell over the edge, crying out and writhing as the waves of her orgasm hit her hard, her body clenching around his cock as he continued to dive into her depths.

As she came down from her high, he slowed the pace, but didn’t stop. Her hyper-sensitive skin was tingling as his tongue drew wet circles on each breast, quickly bringing her back to the edge. She shivered in delight as the hair on his chest tickled her, teasing her.

Then suddenly he rose up above her. She protested the loss of his closeness and tried to sit up to regain it, failing as her bondage held her in place. She wanted the skin on sweaty skin contact. She wanted to feel his weight as he fucked her senseless and she was close to that now. She struggled to regain it, but instead, he gently pushed her back down and moved her legs higher. The new angle was more intense, hitting her deepest spots, making her grunt and moan as he continued to move inside her, increasing the pace until he was once again ramming his cock into her hard and fast. This time tapping the head of his cock against her cervix hard. The new sensation was pleasurable bordering on pain.

Her second orgasm took her by surprise. Again she was writhing and clenching around him, and this time he lost his control and came with her, spilling his cum deep inside her. She took some satisfaction in making him cum before he was ready. That even tied up, she was in limited control of her lover.

Her dream lover slid the blindfold off and released her wrists before allowing himself to collapse on top of her. She hummed in satisfaction as he settled his weight over her in a comfortable position.

This was her favorite part of sex. Resting hot and sweaty, glowing with satisfaction, with her lover’s weight pressing her comfortably into the mattress. Eventually, his weight would become uncomfortable, but not now. Not just after.

Sam nuzzled his head as he tucked his face into the crook of her neck. She slowly drifted away from her fantasy, even though she tried to retain it. She found herself fading, as she slowly traced the ornate silver tattoo that ran down his neck, across his back, and down his arms…

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking from the dream

CHAPTER 2 – Wake-up Call

Sam woke slowly, the last remnants of the dream fading. She wasn’t quite ready to let go of the fantasy yet. The reality was altogether too lonely. But her alarm clock wasn’t going off, so she could afford to snuggle deeper into the covers and try to recapture the dream. It was only as she snuggled deeper into the pillow that she sensed that something just wasn’t quite right.

Ah, there it is. Something just moved against her ass. Something that felt remarkably like a hard cock. Which would most likely be attached to the rest of the warm body that was currently spooned up against her back. Warm breath tickled her ear.

Sam froze as she tried to remember if she had brought anyone home last night. She didn’t remember going to the bar. She didn’t, in fact, remember exactly how she could have ended up in bed with a man. Any man. Her memories of last night were her standard lonely pity fest with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream and a sad movie. Last night’s movie was the latest in a string of depressingly happy endings; The Prince and Me. She had gone to bed wishing that fairy tales were true.

No memory of a man, naked or otherwise. Not that it wasn’t nice, but still... She hated the morning after a casual one-night stand. She actually preferred it when they left right after sex. It made her life simpler. Especially since this guy was so unmemorable that she doesn’t even remember having sex with him.

Come to think of it, was she home or at some stranger’s place?

Sam carefully opened her eyes. The bright light filled the room. She could just make out the open doorway leading outside to a row of palm trees. Nope, definitely not home. Not even Colorado. Hawaii maybe… but since she didn’t remember taking a long flight to Hawaii or any other tropical paradise with palm trees like the ones she was seeing, she would have to assume she was off-world. When did she go off-world?

Oh crap. If I’m off-world, then that means the rest of the team is here somewhere. The guys will never let me live this down.

Sam carefully tried to maneuver away from her still sleeping companion. But his response to her retreat was to hold her tighter. She couldn’t really see much of him, just his arm tucked tightly against her stomach, resting on top of the light blankets. She stared fascinated by the delicate silver tattoo that ran down around his arm, ending on the back of his hand.

Well, I guess that explains the tattoo on my dream lover. Or was that really us? If so then… damn, he was hot in bed.

Ack! Stop thinking like that. It won’t get you out of bed with some strange alien. Yes! Focus on the alien. Must. Get. Away. From. Hot. Alien…

Sam’s eyes were drawn back to the tattoo. I wonder if it goes across his back and neck, like the dream…

Stop it! I so don’t need to go back to what possibly could be the best sex ever that I don’t actually remember having. Now, FOCUS! What are the facts?

You are in bed. Check.

Naked. Check.

With some tattooed guy. Check.

Who apparently is just getting his morning wood. Double check.

Do you think he would be ‘up’ for a more memorable round?

NO! Stop it. You do NOT need a tribal princeling thinking you are his lover, or worse, his wife. You have to get out of here before he wakes up and wants to sample the wares… again apparently…

But…

NO! The guys are waiting somewhere.

Oh, God. The guys! I am so not living this down. The Colonel will KILL me for this.

Sam’s weak attempts to extract herself from his grip just seemed to arouse him more. She had managed to work herself away from his body, but not without a considerable amount of rubbing up against the stranger. Then her sleeping companion began to stir. He mumbled something into the pillow and then slowly began rubbing up against her in a more familiar fashion. She turned to try and push him off when she finally heard what he was saying.

“Oh, God, baby. You’re so hot!”

What the Fuck?! Off-world tribal chieftains don’t use American terms. They certainly don’t use ‘God’ with a capital G. And they absolutely don’t sound familiar. VERY familiar.

OH CRAP!

Deep voice. Check.

Sam measured his length as he pressed against her, hands exploring her skin.

Tall. Check.

“Mmmm, I just can’t get enough of you, baby,” he continued to rub his cock against her bare thigh. His hands were roaming trying to find her breasts.

Sam finally acknowledged that it was HIS voice.

No, no, no, no, no! I did not just hear Colonel O’Neill call me ‘baby’. It can’t be. Shouldn’t be. IT HAD BETTER NOT BE! Silver tattoo… Colonel O’Neill doesn’t have a silver tattoo. Just some tribal guy. PLEASE BE SOME TRIBAL GUY.

“Sir?” Sam asked tentatively. Don’t be him. Don’t be him. Don’t be him.

The hand froze mid-squeeze having finally found her breast. His hips froze mid-rub.

“Carter?” was the quite reply in her ear.

  1. MY. GOD.



“Yes, Sir.” Okay, let’s just play it cool. This happens every day. Wake up next to CO… make that naked CO… while I’m naked… off-world… Oh, just who the hell am I kidding?

Just play it cool… THINK ALIEN INFLUENCE. It had better be alien influence.

“What are you doing in my bed, Carter?” came his quiet question muffled by the pillow. It sounded like he was trying to smother himself. She understood the feeling, intimately. She too would take that option. Still might.

“We’re not in your bed, Sir,” Sam replied. See! Cool. You can stay cool. She was acutely aware of how he had NOT removed his hand or his hips. She really liked it. She was half tempted to start rubbing against him.

What the hell has gotten into me this morning? He’s your CO…

But he is hot! And his cock is still pressed up against…

NO! Focus! His touch so in not helping me keep my cool. More like heating me up.

“We’re not… Okay, then how did I get in your bed?” Jack asked.

“We’re not in my bed either, Sir,” Sam replied.

“Right… Then whose bed are we in exactly?” Jack asked.

Sam sighed, “I don’t know, Sir.”

At her remark, Sam felt him pop upright and immediately scan the area. Jack noted the landscape and the foreign appearing room. “Oh. Crap.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sam agreed, heartily.

Jack spun away from her and was about to get out of the bed when he realized that he was completely naked, “Carter?”

“Yes, Sir?” Sam smirked at his reaction. He seemed kind of lost. And that made her all tingly…

STOP IT! Focus on the alien influence. Think worst case scenario…

Yeah, aliens got me laid…

NO!… FOCUS.

“Do you happen to see my clothes over there?” Jack asked, gesturing behind him as if he was afraid to turn and look in her direction.

Sam smiled at his naked back. He was trying to cover himself with the blanket, but only the important parts. She could see quite clearly that the silver tattoo that he wasn’t supposed to have. It formed an intricate pattern across his back, neck and shoulders before weaving down his arms. If she was a betting girl, and she was, she would bet that the tattoo flowed over his butt and down his long legs…

Bad, Sam! Focus. What was the question again? Oh, yeah, clothes…

Sam checked her side of the room and found nothing. Not one stitch of clothing. Not even a convenient table cloth, “No, Sir. You see anything on your side?”

Jack gave a deep sigh, “I got nothin’.”

Sam couldn’t help it. She tried to hold it in, but the giggle still escaped.

“I thought I said no giggling, Major,” Jack’s response seemed to lack its usual humorous tone.

Well, Mr. Grumpy Cheeks, I guess you’re not in the mood for some fun.

Oh my God! I just called Colonel O’Neill ‘Mr. Grumpy Cheeks’. THAT’S IT! Horny Carter is not allowed to come out and play any more today! I mean it!

At that thought, Sam giggled more, “Sir, Yes, Sir.”

Jack turned to glare at her, but whipped back around quickly. Sam realized that the blanket had fallen when she sat up, exposing her breasts. Oops! She gathered the blanket back up to cover herself when she caught a flash of silver.

What?

Sam found a silver tattoo similar to the Colonel’s on her own hands, arms, and chest.

“Holy Hannah!” Sam jumped out of bed and examined her naked body closely.

Yup, the tattoo went down her legs to her feet, her shoulders to her arms, her chest and belly were sporting the same delicate pattern as Colonel O’Neill’s back. Sam was willing to bet her back and neck were tattooed as well.

“Carter?” Jack asked.

“Yes, Sir?” Sam asked absently as she continued to peer intently at her skin. She started to rub at the tattoo to see if it was paint or deeper. It wasn’t coming off dry, so she tried spit.

“What’cha doing?” Jack asked.

“Trying to get this stuff off,” Sam replied. Spit didn’t work. She started to scan the room for any kind of solvent. Her eyes came to a stop on his eyes, now open wide, as he took in the sight of her fully naked and standing in the center of the room.

Sam blushed a deep shade of red. “Sorry,” she mumbled and quickly climbed back into bed and under the covers.

Apparently Mr. Grumpy Cheeks doesn’t want to see Horny Carter.

After sitting uncomfortably for a few seconds, Sam renewed her focus on the silver tattoo. She tried to scrape away the first few layers of skin. Maybe it was just on the surface…

“Er, um… So… Ideas?” Jack finally asked, his gaze firmly planted on the wall furthest from her.

“Well, I’m thinking that it should be some sort of paint, but I can’t seem to get it to come off. If it were a tattoo, the skin should be aggravated, red and angry, you know, for several weeks after the ink is injected under the skin…” Sam said, thinking out loud.

“CARTER!” Jack interrupted her rambling.

“Sir?” Sam asked.

What? Does he want me to get the silver off or not? ‘Cause as nice as it looks, the SGC is gonna disapprove.

“I meant for clothes. Any ideas on what we can use for clothes?” Jack asked to clarify.

Oh, yeah, they probably should get dressed.

“The blankets are thin and should work,” Sam replied.

“Blankets?” Jack asked.

“Yes, Sir, toga style.” Sam heard him sigh and say something to himself, “Sir?”

“WHAT?” Jack exclaimed.

Sam grinned. Colonel O’Neill was so predictable when he was grumpy. “I’ll take the top blanket, Sir. It appears to be a little thicker.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, Carter. Let me know when you’re decent,” Jack said.

Sam quickly stripped the top blanket off of the bed and fashioned herself a loose toga. She looked horrible, but she was covered. “Done, Sir,” she said.

Then Sam looked up, hoping to see one last flash of her naked Colonel.

Hey, I can look, just not touch…

FOCUS, DAMN IT!...

But, it wasn’t meant to be. Jack had already wrapped the blanket around his torso and tossed the loose end over his shoulder. Sam barely suppressed a disappointed sigh, totally unrepentant.

“So, Carter, what do you know?” Jack asked.

Twenty different smart-ass comments flashed through her mind. But, as usual, Sam opted for the less snarky, politically correct answer. i.e. What did she know about waking up naked in bed with her CO on an alien planet? Well, nothing really. Except the dream. She really didn’t want to talk about the dream. Not with HIM! Oh my God, how embarrassing would that be.

So, safe answer. “Not much, Sir,” Sam replied

Yes, remember the ‘Sir’. Keep your distance. Don’t dwell on how good it felt… DISTANCE…

“Okay, what exactly is not much?” Jack asked.

Oy, where to begin… “I woke up and thought that I was at home, until I felt someone else in bed with me. When I checked out the room, I immediately assumed I was off-world. But, the last thing I remember is going to bed, alone, at home.”

See, simple, to the point, nothing to question…

Sam watched him attentively, just like a good subordinate. Yup, not thinking about the dream… Mind totally focused on the mission… whatever it is…

Jack’s face screwed up into a grimace. Sam knew that face. That was the face he used when he had to ask something personal, and didn’t want to, but had to… Last time she had seen that face, he had asked if her menstrual cramps were bothering her too much to go on a specific mission. AND WASN’T THAT EMBARASSING. She could have killed Janet that month. Well, whatever it was, he sure didn’t want to ask.

“Carter,” Jack began, “Did you have any… dreams… last night?...”

Oh boy. She felt her face flush. Yup, boy did she ever have dreams. Nice long detailed ones…

OH CRAP! It might not have been a dream…

“Yes, Sir,” Sam replied.

Jack cleared his throat and refused to look at her. This was going to be bad.

“Do you… um, remember details?” Jack asked.

Hehe, yes, I do. But I am most certainly not talking about them with you standing wrapped in a blanket just a few feet from me. Because if they weren’t dreams and you are just standing there in a blanket, totally naked underneath… Well, SIR, your virtue would be at serious risk… and Horny Carter tends to be a bit rough…

“Um, Colonel? Can we… ah… talk about this… later?” Sam asked.

Much later, you know. Like never… YES! Let’s pretend it never happened… But I will be dreaming about it again…

Heeey!...

“Later?” Jack asked.

“Yeah… I think I would rather have this conversation with… pants on.” Sam blushed and turned away.

Horny Carter was much easier to control with pants firmly belted on.

“Pants... Pants are good,” Jack said.

The awkward moment was thankfully interrupted by a strange woman entering the room through the open doorway. Both Sam and Jack turned to face the new threat. Well, the stranger anyway, seeing as how she couldn’t have hidden a Swiss Army Knife in that outfit.

“My Lord, My Lady, it is good to see you awake. I will fetch you refreshment,” the young woman replied and turned to leave again. Sam was gratified to see that she was dressed, mostly. Which means that they have clothes, somewhere. They just don’t want to give US any.

“Wait!” Sam cried after her.

Major Carter was losing the battle to Horny Carter. She needed clothes quickly.

The woman stopped and quickly returned, “Yes, My Lady?”

“Can you bring us our clothes and gear? The stuff we came here with?” Sam asked nicely.

You catch more flies with sugar than vinegar, her dad used to say.

“Yes, My Lady. I’ll bring them right away,” the woman replied and hurried off.

“My Lady?” Sam heard the Colonel ask.

Oh, now he finds his sense of humor.

Sam turned a glare in his direction and spat out one word, “Pants!”

“Easy there. I was just thinking that as nice as pants are, I could do with some weapons,” Jack said

Right, right! Don’t yell at the boss. He is already grumpy.

Sam sighed and didn’t bother to reply. The serious lack of wardrobe and her blatant horniness were starting to get to her.

Soon enough, the young woman returned towing one of their rucksacks with a second woman, who was dragging the other.

“Thank you,” Sam said as she grabbed her rucksack and tore into it, quickly pulling out underwear and her spare uniform. Oh, thank the Lord, she had the foresight to pack extras. She quickly stripped off the blanket and began to dress.

“Uh, Carter?” Jack asked.

“Yes, Sir?” Sam replied absently.

What the hell did he want now? You got your pants. Now put them on…

“Don’t you want me to… turn around or something?” Jack asked.

Sam looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. Jack seemed to be mesmerized by her.

Horny Carter immediately took over. She gave an experimental bounce and watched as his eyes went wide in surprise. Oh yeah, you so own his ass.

“No, Sir,” was her only reply.

Man, Horny Carter was just evil this morning. She would so pay for that later. But the small devil on her shoulder was doing the happy dance.

Sam quickly finished getting dressed. She was happy to find her spare knife in her bag and strapped it on her leg. Now, dressed and armed, she felt much better, though no less horny.

When Sam looked up next, she was sad to see that the Colonel was almost dressed. BDU’s really didn’t do him justice. She repacked her rucksack and waited for him to finish then pulled the rucksack on.

Now, fully dressed, Sam waited for him to make a decision. Jack seemed torn between hightailing it out the door and addressing the unspoken issue between them. She was all for leaving ASAP.

“Sir?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Carter,” Jack replied.

Sam tried to give him a reassuring grin, but felt that it was more of a grimace, “It was just a dream. Let’s just… leave it that way.”

Jack nodded after considering her words then gestured her towards the door. Sam gave a relieved sigh as they both headed towards the open doorway. But the Colonel stopped her just inside the room at the last second.

“Carter?” Jack said.

“Yes, Sir?” Sam replied.

“I just wanted you to know that everything will be fine,” Jack said.

Okay… That made absolutely no sense. Of course everything would be fine. What the hell was he talking about? Did he mean the little boob jiggle? He’s not going to report me, is he? I mean sure, I technically harassed my CO in a sexual manner. But come on, the man woke up next to me naked. He should so not be hung up on a little bit of teasing. Fine! Whatever!

“Thank you, Sir,” Sam said confused.

They headed out the doorway into the unknown.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam find out what is going on.

CHAPTER 3 - Discovery

They wandered around the city for several hours and were still as confused as before. The people here were very friendly and open. No weapons could be seen, even the visible knives were fairly small.

Everywhere they went people would address them as Lord or Lady, and didn’t appear to be surprised or curious about their outlandish clothing. However, none of the people they came across knew where to find Daniel or Teal’c. They did find the Stargate in one of the central administrative buildings while on their quest.

Finally, they asked directions to the largest temple, figuring that the monks or priests may know where they might find Daniel. They were just hoping that Teal’c was with Daniel. Neither of them had any idea where the Jaffa could be otherwise.

They were both relieved to see both Daniel and Teal’c exiting the temple they had been headed for. And as a bonus, both had their clothes on, and both didn’t seem to be worried about hostile natives or missing memories.

Sam secretly hoped that they remembered what had happened the night before. She really wanted to ensure the Alien Influence thing was solid, just in case

Daniel’s spotted them and gave them an open grin. He waved and hurried his pace to meet them sooner.

“Jack, Sam, what are you doing back so soon? We didn’t expect you till tomorrow,” Daniel welcomed them.

“Really,” Jack replied cryptically.

“Yeah, so did you get it?” Daniel asked, excitedly.

Jack just turned and gave Sam an expectant look. Which made Daniel and Teal’c look at Sam expectantly.

Bastard! He knew that she didn’t have a clue. He could at least pretend to know what’s going on… Oh wait, that is what he’s doing.

“Well, Sam, let’s see it,” Daniel was all excited like a new puppy. She hated when he got that way. It was just so hard to let him down.

“What?” Sam asked, innocently.

Daniel looked confused for a moment, “You don’t have it? But that was the whole reason you guys went back.”

Daniel was apparently missing the point and Jack didn’t want to be the bad guy.

Probably payback for the boob thing. Fine, my ass. But, it was still worth it.

“Daniel,” Sam started, trying to find words. “I hate to burst your bubble, but where are we exactly?”

Daniel was able to look even more confused than before. How that was possible, she wasn’t sure, but he did. He glanced around and stated, “The Grand Plaza. Why?”

“What she means, Daniel, is what planet?” Jack finally asked.

Now, both Teal’c and Daniel turned to regard Jack. Yup, they were very, very confused. It looked like Daniel was struck speechless.

“I believe Major Carter called this planet, P4T-546 in our mission briefing two days ago,” Teal’c replied calmly.

“Two days, you say,” Jack repeated. Then he looked at her. Sam didn’t know why he gave her that look, but it was deep and it said something. It almost looked like an apology.

What?

“Is something wrong, O’Neill?” Teal’c asked, and then he noticed that they were missing a key part of their uniform. “Where are your weapons, O’Neill?”

All of a sudden, Sam felt naked again. Yeah, she had her knife, but the way Daniel looked at her when Teal’c’s question registered, made her feel oh so exposed.

“Yeah, about that… Is there somewhere… else… we can go and talk?” Jack was trying to keep them all calm. Well, he was calm. Sam was verging on freaking-the-hell-out.

How could he be so fucking calm?

Daniel and Teal’c both raised their eyebrows and looked at her.

Like she was the freaking problem? What the hell?

“What?” Sam spat out at them.

Okay, that was uncalled for. They are only trying to help. Getting snippy with Daniel and Teal’c won’t solve the problem of waking up naked, AND HORNY, next to your equally naked CO.

Daniel was quick to reply, “Nothing. We can talk at camp.” And then he waited for the Colonel or Sam would lead the way.

Of course, they always led the way. It’s just that they don’t know where in the hell they are going. Sam looked at Jack and he looked back.

Oh, come on. I am so not the Colonel. It’s not up to me to lead the freaking way. Just tell them to take us to their camp, for Christ’s sake.

“Lead on, Daniel,” Jack finally said, sounding unsure.

“Uh, sure.” Daniel was on to them. “Are you sure everything is okay?”

“Yup, just peachy,” Jack replied sarcastically. Then he noticed that Daniel hadn’t moved, was, in fact, waiting for a response. “Not. Here.”

“Oh, okay,” Daniel turned and started off in a new direction. Sam and Jack followed with Teal’c leading up the rear.

When they arrived, Sam closely scrutinized the camp. It looked like any other camp that they had setup on any number of worlds. But for all its familiarity, it wasn’t someplace that she specifically remembered. She took a quick glance at Jack. He gave her a sad, questioning look. She shook her head.

“Okay, Jack, what is going on?” Daniel was ready for answers.

“Just a minute, Daniel. I have some questions first. Carter, butt in if I miss anything,” Jack stated, briefly. He gave her one more look before starting, “You say we’re on… P4…”

“P4T-546,” Teal’c said calmly.

“Right… that. You also said that we got here… two days ago?” Jack continued.

“Yes, Jack. But…” Daniel replied.

“Wait your turn… Okay, what day of the week did we leave?” Jack asked.

Daniel was even more confused now. He looked at Sam, but she wanted to know the answer too. “Tuesday.” She could see that he was aching to know why.

Jack looked a question to Sam. He wanted to know what day she remembered last.

Sam sighed, “Sunday.” Pity party Sunday, Janet called it.

Jack replied with his own answer, just for her, “Sunday.”

Sam nodded. At least they both remembered the same day. Great, they lost several days’ worth of memories. Based on the dream she’d had, pretty good memories.

Jack turned back to Daniel, “So, we came here on Tuesday. Then what happened?”

“Jack, I really don’t see the point…” Daniel tried to interject.

“Please, Daniel. Just answer the question,” Jack replied.

“Fine. We came through the Stargate and were greeted by the locals in some sort of administrative building, a central records house. They were curious, but not threatening. We made nice. You followed me around, bugging me as I tried to get to know the local leader, Mush’rak. Teal’c and Sam went looking at the local technology.

“See, they have a fascinating blend of primitive and advanced technology. Sam identified what she said was Ancient Technology. She got all excited and wanted to go back to get a special instrument to measure a specific type of radiation and a similar Ancient device that we picked up on P3X-392. I wanted to look at the device from the SGC, because I remembered that it had writing on the shell. I had never gotten around to translating it, and if we were going to pick up another device, I wanted to see…”

“Alright, Daniel. I get the point,” Jack interrupted. “So, Carter and I left to go back to the SGC. Did you see us actually go through the Stargate?”

“Well, no. It was on the other side of the city and it was starting to get dark,” Daniel replied.

“Then what?” Jack asked.

“Well, Teal’c and I eventually made it back to camp and had a quiet night. The next morning, I went back to Mush’rak and he was really excited about a special Recognition Ceremony they were going to have. So, we tagged along, made friends and retired after the main event. Another quiet night, and then I spent the morning in the temple talking to the high-priestess about the Recognition Ceremony, which we just left and then found you… here… early, I might add… acting weird. Did I get it all, Teal’c?” Daniel asked.

“Indeed,” Teal’c replied.

Sam felt a lump at the pit of her stomach. She fearfully glanced at the Colonel. He was completely closed off and unreadable. That can’t be good.

Alright, they left to go home and never made it. But what happened? They were missing for a whole day? How did they end up naked in bed together?

Oh God! Daniel said something about a ceremony. Alien Influence. Alien drugs. Hell, the right dose of pot or coke could have made them…

“Daniel, can you describe the Recognition Ceremony to me?” Sam asked. She tried for innocent, but inside she was screaming.

They had been used. The damn friendly aliens had done it again. Why the fuck do they have to keep experimenting on us?

“Oh, sure, Sam. Well, apparently there is a part of the city that has been closed off to the locals. According to their traditions, someday the ‘Caretakers’ will return to restore the city to its full glory. They were told that the city would recognize its new masters and mark them so that all would know them. Until then, certain parts of the city were closed waiting for their return,” Daniel had forgotten his concern temporarily as he kicked into full lecture mode.

“The ceremony itself is when the city announces to the people that the Caretakers have returned and been bonded to it. The people all feast and that culminates in… well, um… the, ah, Caretakers…” Daniel was blushing furiously. He couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes.

Oh, no!

“They got busy,” Jack replied, stonily.

Oh God! It culminates in public copulation. Free porn show. Drug ‘em up and watch. We did it. Right there in front of everyone. NO. NO. NO. NO.

“IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?” Sam shouted.

Sam needed to stop. She needed air, lots of air. She might like a little slap and tickle, but she wasn’t a voyeur. She liked her military rank way too much to risk it with sex in public.

Daniel looked surprised by her reaction, “Oh, no… I mean. They were behind a curtain… you couldn’t really see… anything,” Daniel finished lamely.

“Indeed. Daniel Jackson was correct. While it was apparent to all what was going on, it was not visible to the group,” Teal’c added.

“Did you see these Caretakers?” Jack asked.

“Um, not really. I tried to get closer, but it was like the city was keeping everyone out… A force field of some kind... But, I was told that they should be up and ready to meet people this afternoon. In fact, I was just on my way to the palace, when we saw you,” Daniel said.

Sam shared a guilty glance with Jack. She needed just one more piece of information to seal this coffin. “Daniel, how did the leader say the city would mark the Caretakers?” Sam asked.

“Um, I don’t think he did. He did say that the mark would cover the whole body and couldn’t be duplicated. So, I guess a forgery would be easy to spot. I think that a line of script in the temple said, that the ‘Caretakers will glow from within with the city’s light.’ But that could be interpreted many ways,” Daniel said.

Jack dropped his pack, startling Sam and Daniel.

“Jack?” Daniel asked.

Jack gave her one last sad look before stripping off his jacket and T-shirt. “Does this meet the description?” Jack asked, forcefully showing Daniel the tattoo.

Daniel was once again stunned speechless as he took in the intricate silver tattoo. Sam could see that Daniel could no longer see the Colonel, just the pattern tattooed on his chest. Daniel even reached forward to touch one of the lines, but the Colonel grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Daniel,” Sam called, directing his attention away from the Colonel. “Does it meet the description?”

Daniel stared at her for a minute, “Yes. Where did you get this, Jack?”

Jack looked grim as he replied, “I don’t remember.”

“But… I mean the detail… How… Sam?” Daniel asked.

“Daniel, we don’t remember anything after going to bed Sunday night,” Sam replied quietly.

“WHAT?” Daniel exclaimed. “What happened?”

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on a nearby log, her pack still in place on her back. She was starting to think this whole thing had to be some kind of nightmare. She just wasn’t quite ready to deal with it yet.

“Carter?” Jack’s voice intruded into her thoughts.

Sam looked up. Jack had put his T-shirt back on and was now kneeling in front of her. The soft look of concern in his eyes tore away what was left of her control.

“I guess it wasn’t a dream,” Sam told Jack. She was trying to reassure him. Sad that the act alone had changed everything. That she would have to move teams because she knew the intimate details of her CO’s anatomy. Tears started to well up.

Sam was so happy with SG-1. She didn’t want to move teams. They were her guys, to take care of, to protect. And now she couldn’t keep her hands to herself, and everything would change.

I AM NOT GOING TO CRY! So not going to do it… Here…

“I just need to get some air.” Sam immediately stood up, pack and all, and stormed off into the woods.

“Teal’c?” Jack asked.

“I will go with Major Carter,” Teal’c replied and quickly followed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	4. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth hits them.

CHAPTER 4 - Regrets

Jack was still kneeling in the dirt, staring at nothing.

She can’t even stand to look at me. Not that I blame her. Frankly, I’m surprised that she had made it this long before she broke down. As if this whole situation is not bad enough, they had done the whole thing in public.

Well, he had anyway. She was blameless. She didn’t deserve what he had done to her. Even if he had thought it was a dream at the time, he should have known better. He was supposed to know better.

Jack remembered the dream very clearly, or what he had thought was a dream. He remembered her smiling, naked from the bed, inviting him to join her. He had known it was a dream because of the funky body paint. And the fact that he did, on occasion, dream about her. It had been so similar to his own erotic dreams. The ones that had him wake in the middle of the night to a quick jerk off. The ones he had thought were harmless. Shame coursed through him.

This dream didn’t seem any different from the others. But maybe I just didn’t want to see the reality of it. Maybe I wanted to use her like that. Could I really be that big a monster?

Jack focused on his memories of the dream. How Sam acted when he had slipped a blindfold over her eyes. How she offered up her wrists when he tied her down. How she responded to his touch.

Jack had been surprised by some of her reactions; when Sam had bit the back of his arm; her moan when he bit into her breast; when she sought after his dick as he hovered over her face. The signs were there. They were just subtle. He should have known.

God, he was a sick bastard, getting his jollies off of a helpless woman. He raped her. He. Raped. Her. It didn’t matter that she seemed to enjoy it, encouraged him even. Nope.

Now, Jack knew that he had it in him to hurt Sam badly. Hell, he had killed her before for the sake of the world. And now Daniel had said that not only did he tie her up and rape her, but he did the whole act in front of a crowd of cheering people.

I’m one sick fucking bastard.

Jack had suspected that it wasn’t a dream this morning. He had even seen the bite mark on Sam’s breast. But she didn’t seem to want to believe it. She wanted to pretend it never happened, that it was all a dream. And he had been willing to go along with her. That is, until Daniel had proven it wasn’t a dream, that it was all too real.

Yeah, no wonder she broke down. Now she knows it wasn’t a dream. Now she couldn’t even stand to look at me. Can’t stand to be near me. Can’t trust me.

I deserve it. Every bit of her hate and anger SHOULD BE directed right at me.

Sam’s words had hit him hard in the gut. ‘I guess it wasn’t a dream’. She had sounded so lost. Disappointed. Like the world would be fine, if it wasn’t real.

Jack wished he could take it back. Wished he could help Sam. But he was the wrong person to help her. Daniel and Teal’c would have to take care of her. Make sure she was safe. He couldn’t be trusted anymore. She wouldn’t trust him anymore.

Jack would do whatever Sam asked. He’d report himself and go straight to Leavenworth if that’s what she wanted. He’d even retire to spare her the pain of a Court Martial. It was way more than he deserved, in either case. He deserved to be gut shot and left to die a long, slow, painful death. He deserved to have Daniel and Teal’c beat him to death.

He would almost prefer the later.

“Jack? What’s going on? What’s wrong with Sam?” Daniel asked, interrupting his dark thoughts.

Sam… “Help her,” Jack replied softly. “Take care of her.”

Jack had to move. He couldn’t just stand here and wait for her to pass judgment. He couldn’t listen to Daniel’s sympathy. Couldn’t wait for his friend’s concern to turn to hate. He was a man of action and he needed to move.

In a moment, Jack was up and running full-tilt through the trees. Trying to outrun his guilt and shame. Running because he didn’t know what else to do.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Sam was crying before she left the camp. She didn’t want to, but she felt so strongly about her ‘boys’ that she couldn’t help but morn the impending loss of her team.

Sam knew that Teal’c would follow her, keep her safe. She had heard his quiet statement as he followed her headlong dash into the woods. She stopped at a peaceful spot not more than 200 yards away from the small camp. A little stream ran through the trees, creating a picture-perfect setting.

Sam sat down on a large rock and tried to calm her overwrought emotions. Teal’c joined her, close enough to give her space, but near enough if she needed him. And she did need him.

“Teal’c, please, come over here. You don’t have to stand over there.” She patted the rock beside her.

“Thank you, Major Carter.” Teal’c seemed to settle his great mass as if it weighed nothing.

Sam sniffed a few more times, “I’m sorry I’m such a mess, Teal’c.”

“I am not disturbed, Major Carter,” Teal’c replied.

“Teal’c, obviously, Major Carter has taken a time-out,” Sam gestured to her tear streaked face. “Please, call me Sam.”

Teal’c gave her a cordial nod, “Of course, Samantha.”

Sam giggled.

“My ears are yours to borrow, if you wish,” Teal’c added solemnly.

Sam smiled, “Thanks. I think I’ll take you up on that.”

Sam took a moment to collect her thoughts. The one thing she found most endearing about Teal’c was his ability to sit in a comfortable silence. She knew that he would wait hours, if that is what she needed. But she didn’t need hours.

“Teal’c, have you ever heard the phrase ‘Stewed, Screwed, and Tattooed’?” Sam asked.

Teal’c considered, the answered, “I have not.”

Sam smiled, “It refers back to the days when sailors would disembark from their ship at port to get drunk, find a hooker, and get a tattoo, all in one night. The next day they would regret their actions and claim that they were stewed, screwed, and tattooed.”

Sam considered how to proceed. “I kind of feel the same way. I don’t really remember what happened while we were gone. But I do remember a very vivid dream. If what you and Daniel say is true, and I have no doubt that it is, then the Colonel and I were drugged and that lead us to… well, let’s just say we got to the screwed part... and somewhere, somehow, we got tattooed.” She hesitated before the next part. “Now, everything is changed. And I wish I could undo it all…”

“What we shared was so wonderful… Oh God, it was everything I could hope for… But now… Now, I can’t look at him without wanting to touch him… and he… he just doesn’t … He wants everything to be ‘fine’… He just wants his perfect Major back. I don’t think I can be her anymore. I don’t think I want to. But I don’t want to leave SG-1 either.”

“I guess I’m being silly. Everything changes eventually, but I’m going to miss you guys,” Sam said quietly.

They sat in silence while Teal’c considered her words, “Why must you leave SG-1?”

Sam chuckled, “Because I want to… When I’m with… ” she sighed. “Because I can’t think straight around Colonel O’Neill and that would put the team at risk. I mean look at me. We are off-world and I’m storming off into the woods to have an emotional breakdown. I’m risking myself and you guys… I can’t… I won’t lose you to my stupidity. You’re my family. My guys. I would rather leave than risk you all.”

Teal’c nodded, “Indeed, and we will remain so, Samantha.”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, I guess you will. But it still won’t be the same.”

“No. It will be better,” Teal’c said with conviction.

Teal’c’s radio crackled to life, “Teal’c… Jack has run off… I’m in pursuit… Find out what the hell happened to them… He said something about helping Sam…”

Sam looked at Teal’c startled. “I will endeavor to discover the source of O’Neill’s discomfort. However, Major Carter is well, if saddened by events,” Teal’c replied on the radio.

“’kay… Out.”

Teal’c looked at Sam, calmly. Sam wanted to jump up and run after Daniel and Jack, but the look in Teal’c’s eyes told her that she would have to spill her guts first.

Sam blushed. She knew that they would have to tell Daniel and Teal’c eventually, just not quite so soon.

“Perhaps, Samantha, you should tell me all that you remember of your dream.” Teal’c said.

“Yeah, perhaps I should,” Sam replied.

Sam began to describe the dream, the blindfold, the ropes, the touches, how she reacted, and ended with the tattoo. She had to explain how she liked to be tied during sex. How she liked it rough. How she didn’t know it was Colonel O’Neill until she woke up next to him.

It was the single most embarrassing conversation that she had ever had with Teal’c. Not that Teal’c was embarrassing her on purpose. No, he would just ask for clarification of terms and phrases that he didn’t understand… like rimming.

In the end, he was in agreement with her. Neither of them could figure out why Colonel O’Neill would suddenly run off into the woods. They contacted Daniel and tried to rendezvous with him in the city. He was still racing after the Colonel.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	5. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to run from it all.

CHAPTER 5 - Running

Teal’c and Sam had just entered the city when Daniel called again. “Lost… him… at… temple…” Daniel was panting, trying to suck in enough air.

“We will meet you there, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c replied through the radio.

“Copy,” came Daniel’s reply.

They both jogged to the temple and found Daniel sprawled on the ground near the temple steps.

“Daniel! Oh my God! What happened?” Sam rushed over to his prone form.

Daniel was still sucking in deep breaths of air, “I couldn’t keep up… He went that way… I’ll be fine… Go after him… I’ll catch up… When I can breathe again…”

“You sure?” Sam asked.

“Yes… Go!” Daniel said.

They went down the street in the direction that he had last seen Jack.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack was running. His lungs burned. His legs ached. But he had to keep running. He had to.

_-Why?-_

Why what?

_-Pursuit has stopped. Why do you continue to flee?-_

Jack stumbled as he realized that the question wasn’t his own. He barely caught himself before he slammed into the wall of a building. He scanned the area, senses alert, but didn’t see anyone nearby.

What the hell? Why was he running again?

Jack immediately flashed to his most recent memories, Carter fleeing the camp, Daniel explaining about a ceremony…

Oh God! I raped Carter.

Jack fell to his knees in the alley. He no longer had the strength to run. He slowly slumped forward and covered his eyes with his hands. Hot tears forced their way out as he let his control slip away. He silently sobbed into his hands as he accepted his culpability.

_-I do not understand.-_

“What?” Jack asked aloud, not caring anymore if some alien decided to kill him. He was so cold. He started shivering violently.

_-You need help.-_

“No… Carter needs help… I don’t deserve it… Leave me. Help her!” Jack found it hard to breathe, his pulse racing. “Help Carter.”

_-The female is on her way.-_

“Carter?... NO!” Jack tried to struggle to his feet, but his muscles no longer obeyed his commands. Instead he just tipped over onto his side. Sweat was dripping off his forehead. “No,” he said again, weakly. Soon he heard the sound of voices. But he couldn’t seem to focus. He could only hold on to one thought… At least he couldn’t hurt Carter anymore. Then he was swallowed by darkness.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Sam was quickly turning frantic. They had searched all the main buildings and asked all the people milling about. No one had seen Jack run by. They had just returned to the last place that a tailor had seen him, when Sam felt compelled to go down a street that they had already searched.

“Major Carter, I believe we have already searched this road,” Teal’c’s voice echoed off the walls behind her.

“I know. I just have a feeling.” Sam couldn’t explain it. But somehow she knew that Jack went this way.

The stronger the feeling, the faster Sam ran down the street. Finally, she turned into a blind alley. There near the end of the street she could see a soft light emanating from a still body.

Oh no!

“I found him!” Sam shouted and ran to Jack.

_-He refuses help.-_

Of course, he does. This is the Colonel. The bastard better not die on me.

Sam didn’t even notice the strange voice in her mind. She ignored the light coming from the silver tattoo as she quickly checked his vitals. She didn’t like what she found. His pulse was weak and rapid, his breathing was quick, shallow, and seemed labored, and his skin was sweaty and cool.

He’s in shock. Damn it! What the hell did you do to yourself, Sir?

Sam maneuvered his body so that he was on his side, the arm closest to the ground stretched above his head. The recovery position, Janet called it. She made sure his airway was clear and looked up to find that Teal’c had finally caught up to her.

“He’s in shock, Teal’c. Let Daniel know. We have to get him somewhere more comfortable… I think we should move him back to the palace. Have Daniel find a litter of some kind. I’ll stay here with him,” Sam spit out orders.

_-I can move him.-_

Sam looked up at the sound of the voice, but Teal’c had already moved to the end of the alley and was on the radio. No one else was nearby.

“Who said that?” Sam asked aloud.

_-I am Lemuria and you are my caretaker.-_

“What? Where are you?” Sam asked.

_-I am all around you.-_

Sam thought quickly. Based on the little information she had. The Caretakers, i.e. herself and Jack, were chosen by the city. They were marked. She pulled up her sleeves to see her own tattoo glowing from within, producing a soft white light. The city!

“You’re the city,” Sam said.

_-I am.-_

A thousand questions flashed through her mind, but they could wait. “You said you can move the Colonel. How?”

_-The male would disappear here and appear there.-_

“Can we go with him? Teal’c and I?” Sam asked.

_-Yes.-_

“Then do it.” Sam took hold of the Colonel’s hand, just in case. They were enveloped in a bright light, not unlike the Asgard beaming technology, and the alley changed into the room she had woken up in.

Sam turned to Teal’c, who didn’t appear confused at their change in setting, “Teal’c, this is where we woke up. Tell Daniel to scrub the litter and meet us at the palace.”

“Major Carter, you appear to be glowing,” Teal’c stated.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam replied as she turned back to Jack.

_-The male’s life signs are no longer erratic.-_

“His name is Colonel Jack O’Neill,” Sam said aloud.

“Major Carter?” Teal’c asked, looking at her oddly.

Sam frowned at him, “You can’t hear her?”

Teal’c continued to stare at her oddly, “No.”

“I hear a voice. She says her name is Lemuria. I think it’s the city,” Sam explained. “She said that the Colonel’s vitals are stabilizing.”

Sam reached down to check for herself, not exactly trusting the city to get it right.

“Then the news is most welcome,” Teal’c replied.

Sam nodded in response. Teal’c radioed Daniel to meet them at the palace and then they waited.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	6. A Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth was taken the wrong way.

CHAPTER 6 – A Simple Misunderstanding

When Daniel arrived, he still looked like hell. He wasn’t sure how long he had sprinted after his friend, but it was a lot longer than he should have. He only stopped because he fell and his body refused to get back up. It took all his will power not to use the old cliché phrase over the radio. He knew that his friends would have stayed by his side rather than looking for Jack.

After Sam and Teal’c had reassured him over the radio that his friend was alive and relatively well, he took his time getting to the palace. Mostly because he couldn’t move very fast. Once there, he went to Jack to make sure he was fine for himself. Although ‘fine' was a relative term.

Now, with his team-mates safely nearby once more, Daniel had questions.

“Sam, what happened?” Daniel asked as he sank into a chair next to the bed. He sighed as his achy body was immediately relieved to stop moving.

“Which time?” Sam asked evasively.

Daniel glared at her over his glasses.

“Ah, you mean, what do I remember about last night. Well, it’s kind of embarrassing,” Sam started.

Even though Sam had already told Teal’c all the details of her dream, or rather, her passionate encounter with Jack, she was finding it hard to tell Daniel. Daniel was like a little brother and even though he was a grown man, she felt compelled to protect him. From what exactly, wasn’t clear, but she still had to fight the compulsion.

“I don’t have clear memories of last night. The last thing I can clearly remember is going to bed on Sunday. What I do remember is like a really good, vivid dream. The short version is that the Colonel and I had some great, kinky sex. The next thing I remember is waking up here,” Sam gestured to the room, “next to the Colonel, with no memory of how I got here. We got up, got dressed, and went looking for you guys.”

Daniel continued to frown at her, “That doesn’t explain why Jack decided to sprint through the city all of a sudden. Surely, something stands out as odd?”

“You don’t think I’ve tried to figure that out? I have searched and scraped my memories with a fine-tooth comb. I hashed out my dream in detail with Teal’c. I can’t think of any reason for him to act like this. NOTHING!” Sam shouted angrily at him. She vented her frustration on Daniel. She hated feeling helpless.

_-He was running from something.-_

What?

_-The male was trying to escape from something. I had thought it was the other. But he continued running when pursuit had terminated.-_

“Do you know what?” Sam asked the room, looking to the ceiling.

_-I do not.-_

“Who are you talking to, Sam?” Daniel asked, eyeing her closely.

“Lemuria, the city. She doesn’t know why he was running, but she says he was trying to escape from something,” Sam replied.

Daniel turned to Teal’c, who merely nodded, before turning back to Sam. “Did you say ‘Lemuria’?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied.

“Sam, this is amazing! Do you know what this means? The Ancients must have moved the inhabitants of Lemuria from Earth before the continent of Mu sunk into the Pacific Ocean… Wait! Based on some of the stories about Mu and Lemuria, the inhabitants could have been Ancients. The location of Atlantis could be in this city. I have to see the earliest records. I… I… Sam, will you be alright here with Jack? He was worried about you before he took off,” Daniel asked.

Daniel was torn. They needed to find the Lost City of Atlantis. But he was concerned for his friends. If the people who lived here were transported from Earth during the time when the Ancients were still there, well, chances were good that there were references to Atlantis in their oldest records. The Lemurian stories pre-dated the Atlantean stories. In fact, some Lemurian legends had the people of Lemuria fleeing to Atlantis when the continent of Mu sank. Surely, they had maintained contact with their kin on Earth.

“Why don’t we just ask her?” a weak voice broke in from the bed.

“Jack?!” Daniel rushed over to the bed, forgetting his own fatigue. “Oh, thank God.”

Sam and Teal’c joined Daniel at the Colonel’s side. Sam gave him a huge smile and tried to hold his hand, but Jack flinched away from her. She felt hurt by the rejection, but busied herself checking his pulse and respiration.

After Sam had reassured herself that Jack would be alright, that his vitals were back to normal, she stepped back to give him some space. She let Teal’c and Daniel grill him about his run while she tried to stay back out of sight, hurt.

_-He is afraid of hurting you again.-_

Sam was startled by Lemuria’s voice. But she was starting to get used to the idea that she could talk to the city. “Guys? I’ll be just outside. I’ll call if I need anything.” Teal’c nodded and Daniel waved her off. The Colonel didn’t respond, didn’t even look in her direction.

Once outside, Sam walked to the balcony and addressed the city. “He didn’t hurt me. Why would he think that?”

_-I am not sure.-_

“Can you ask him? Don’t tell him that I’m the one asking,” Sam wasn’t sure that using the city as a proxy was a good idea. In fact, it felt like grade school all over again. But, she knew Jack wouldn’t talk to anyone else. She chuckled. At least you can’t escape from voices in your head. You probably can’t lie to them either.

_-He is angry. He says that if he could hurt you in the dream that was real, then you are not safe with him.-_

That self-righteous son-of-a-bitch!

Sam stormed into the room, “Get out!” She yelled at Daniel and Teal’c. When they failed to move, she shouted, “I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!”

“Do you intend to do bodily harm?” Teal’c asked as Daniel stared at her with his mouth open.

“No,” Sam said flatly, staring angrily at her CO.

“Then we will remain on guard outside.” Teal’c bowed and pulled Daniel outside with him.

“Go ahead, Carter,” Jack said.

Sam continued to glare at Jack. She could see the self-hatred covering him like a blanket. He actually thought he deserved to get his ass kicked. Expected it, even.

Sam stalked over to the side of the bed and glared angrily at him, “How dare you! How dare you turn that dream into something ugly. How could you think that I didn’t want or expect EVERYTHING in that dream? I cherish every God-blessed moment of that dream… that experience that we shared,” she had wound down to a quiet whisper. Tears fell from her eyes. “Did it mean so little to you?”

Jack was stunned, “But… I tied you up. I blindfolded you and I took advantage of you.”

Sam laughed through the tears, “I let you, remember.”

“Yes,” Jack shouted angrily, “You trusted me and I took that trust and threw it out the window.”

Sam sat on the bed next to him, “No! I trusted you and you took care of me. You DIDN’T hurt me.”

“Bull-shit, I didn’t! I saw the bite marks this morning.” Jack tried to sit up and couldn’t seem to find the strength. He was barely able to lift his arms to cover his face.

Sam removed her shirt and bra, and then straddled Jack on the bed. Jack jerked his arms back in surprise only to freeze when he caught sight of her half naked form.

“Carter?” Jack asked, with panic edging his voice.

Sam grinned evilly at him, “Major Carter is currently out. You have to deal with Sam. You’ve never really met Sam. See, Sam likes fast bikes, hard fucks, and light bondage.”

Sam leaned forward so her breasts swayed slightly just over his head. “Sam likes to use teeth and claws. And Sam REALLY likes these bite marks. It means the sex was REALLY good.”

Sam leaned down so her mouth was just over his ear, naked breasts pushed up against his chest. She whispered in his ear, “The only way it could have been better was if you fucked me up the ass, doggie-style. But we can save that for next time… when you’re feeling better…”

Then Sam gave his neck a soft kiss, just below his ear. Jack shivered in response. She rubbed her hips against his crotch as she sat up, gratified by the feel of his hard cock through his pants. Then she slowly pulled her bra and T-shirt back on, unashamedly, as he watched, before finally climbing off of him.

As Sam pulled her jacket back on over her T-shirt, she said, “Now, don’t you ever make any assumptions about what I like or don’t like. Ask me and I’ll tell you. And if you ever pull another stupid stunt like this again, I swear to God, I will make you pay for it.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jack replied automatically.

Uniform back in place, Sam knelt down next to the bed. “Now, we need to talk about where we go from here.”

“After that, you expect me to think straight?” Jack asked, still stunned by her overt behavior.

Sam smiled, “No. That was the point. I haven’t been thinking straight all day. And I have REALLY wanted to do that since this morning. Wanted to do a lot more, in fact.”

“But…,” Jack’s face screwed up into a confused frown, “but, at the camp you were upset.”

Sam’s smile turned sad, “Yeah, because before Daniel made his little announcement, it was just a very detailed erotic dream. I might have worked my way through my issues and still been a member of SG-1…” She sighed deeply.

Jack finished her thought, “But after, you had sex with your CO, alien influence or not, you would be off the team. S. O. P.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “I’m sorry I lost control, but you guys are my family. I’ll miss you.” She gave him a weak smile, “Teal’c helped me see that you would still be around, still my family. But the thought of leaving SG-1 still makes me sad as hell.”

Jack chuckled, “Well, Major, we still have one more mission together. Not that we remember most of it, but, now that we got this little… misunderstanding straightened out, I think we can safely complete it without further… mishap.”

Sam gave him a brilliant smile, “I’m glad.” Then she looked him over critically and said, “You really should go back to the SGC. You nearly killed yourself with that little run then went into shock. We found you in time, but…” she sighed. “Janet will kill me if I don’t send you back immediately.”

_-You cannot leave. You are caretakers.-_

They both looked at each other. “You heard that too?” Jack asked.

“Oh, yeah. Her name is Lemuria. I think she’s the city,” Sam replied.

“Well, I’m no expert on talking cities, but if the old gal says I can’t leave yet, then Doc will just have to wait,” Jack smiled at his evasion.

Sam just shook her head, “I doubt Janet will see it that way, Sir.”

“Oh, so is Major Carter back? I was just getting to know Sam. She’s kinda fun,” Jack teased.

“Yes, Sir, but just for one more mission,” Sam said with a small smile.

_-You cannot leave.-_

They both looked up at the ceiling, “Why not?” Jack asked.

_-You are caretakers. Caretakers are bonded to the city. They cannot leave.-_

“Bonded?” Sam asked.

Images flashed through their minds, detailed schematics of the neural network that was imbedded under their skin. The silver tattoo was in fact a complex neural interface that directly connected their nervous system to the city. They had essentially become the eyes, ears, and hands of the city.

“Can we be un-bonded?” Jack asked, angrily.

_-No. To remove the bond, permanent damage would be done. That is why so few are bonded.-_

“DAMN IT!” Jack swore.

Teal’c and Daniel ran into the room. They had heard Jack’s shout and rushed in to find out what was going on.

Jack was struggling to sit up. Sam helped him prop himself on some pillows before he finally settled back exhausted.

Daniel watched the exchange with interest. However, Teal’c merely smiled.

“Daniel… You look like hell. Cop a squat,” Jack invited Daniel to sit in the chair next the bed.

“Thanks,” Daniel said as he fell into chair. “So… what’s up?”

“Oh, well, we were just talking to the city… And… we can’t leave,” Jack explained. “I’m a bit miffed about the whole thing.”

Sam gave the guys a half smile, “The silver tattoos are really a complex neural network. Removing it will likely kill us.”

“So, how about you guys? Having fun?” Jack asked in a forced happy tone.

Daniel was still processing the news, “Not really, no. You find out anything about Lemuria?”

“Yeah, but I doubt you’ll find it helpful. So, what did you want to know?” Jack asked.

“Um, where is Atlantis, the lost city of the Ancients?” Daniel asked with a frown.

Jack looked at the ceiling, “Did you get that?”

Once again Jack and Sam were bombarded with images. This time they saw a floating city as it conducted trade with the primitive people on the nearby landmass. They flashed through scenes of a huge volcanic eruption and the people of the land fleeing in all directions. Finally, they saw the city fly off into space for parts unknown. Then they saw another city and another city.

Suddenly, Jack started speaking, _“-There were four cities: Atlantis, Lemuria, Pan, and Mu. A volcano erupted near Mu and the continent shattered. After the eruption, we separated. Atlantis stayed on Terra. Pan left for the galaxy of the Furling race. Mu went to the galaxy of the Asgard race. I explored this galaxy, seeding the portals and finding homes for the displaced people of Terra. Then a great plague killed most of the old ones. Atlantis left Terra to save it from the plague. I have not been in contact with my sister or brothers since. I settled here and the Terran people prospered.-"_

“Jack?” Daniel asked.

Jack ignored him. “Hey, ask before you do that,” he shouted at the ceiling.

“Um, Jack?” Daniel asked again.

“What? That didn’t answer your question?” Jack was a bit pissed that the city and taken control of his body.

“Um, yeah, sort of. Did you say that THIS city is an Ancient city that WAS on Earth?” Daniel asked for clarification.

Jack looked at Sam, “Yes,” Sam answered for him.

“But, how did it get here?” Daniel asked.

“Gee, Daniel, keep up. It, as in Lemuria, the city, is a space ship. Right?” Jack checked with Sam again, to make sure. She nodded. “See?” Then he seemed to realize what he was saying. He addressed the ceiling again, “You can still fly, right?”

_-No. My systems are in a state of disrepair.-_

“Big honkin’ space guns?” Jack asked, hopefully.

Again they experienced a series of flashes and images. This time showing them all the defensive and offensive weapons within the city.

“Sweet,” Jack said.

“Sir, we have to tell General Hammond. Even if we have to reverse engineer it, the technology will be a huge boost to our weapons development program. The shielding alone could protect us against another goa’uld attack.” Sam was struck by a sudden thought, “We can call through the Stargate, right?” she asked the city.

_-Yes. Only separation from the neural network will cause damage. The portal will function normally.-_

“Alright, I guess, Doc will have to make a house call. Teal’c, Carter, if you’ll do the honors and dial the gate. I think it’s time to check in. Daniel and I will stay here and… rest.” Jack tried to gesture but quickly dropped his arm, still fatigued.

“Yes, Sir,” Sam replied, before nodding to Teal’c and heading out.

Once they were outside the room, Sam turned back and addressed the city, “Shield this room. No one enters without permission from Teal’c or myself.”

A force field snapped into place in response.

“I think I’m going to like it here,” Sam said to Teal’c.

“Indeed,” Teal’c replied.

They walked in silence back to the Stargate in the central administration building. They dialed the Stargate, tapping each of the familiar symbols. When the last one locked into place, the gate kawooshed to life.

Sam took Teal’c’s radio, “Major Carter to Stargate Command.”

“Go ahead, Major Carter,” Sam could just make out Walter’s voice.

“We need SG-2 and Medical Team. The planet is not hostile. Repeat, the planet is not hostile,” Sam made her request.

“Major Carter this is General Hammond. What happened?” General Hammond asked through the radio.

“General, Colonel O’Neill and I have run into a problem with the local technology. I can explain in detail to SG-2. But bottom line, we can’t leave the planet without risking serious neural damage or death,” Sam said.

“However, we seem to have hit the Ancient Technology jackpot. SG-2 can assess what we have found and return with a full report,” Sam explained.

“And the Medical Team, Major?” General Hammond asked.

“We need the medical team, because Colonel O’Neill was injured and went into shock. No blood loss. His vitals are currently stable, but since we can’t evacuate him to the SGC, I would like to have a medical team evaluate him,” Sam wasn’t quite sure how to address how the Colonel injured himself.

“Understood, Major. The teams are prepping now. I’ll expect your full report when SG-2 returns,” General Hammond said.

“Yes, Sir. We’ll be waiting for them. Major Carter, out,” Sam replied.

“SGC, out,” General Hammond replied.

The Stargate shut down as the radio signal was terminated.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	7. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet makes a house call.

CHAPTER 7 – House Call

Jack waited a full ten minutes in silence. He was quite surprised when Daniel didn’t ask the question as soon as Sam and Teal’c had left. But Jack was patient. He knew that Daniel would ask eventually. So, he enjoyed the silence as he waited. In fact, he had nearly dozed off when Daniel finally did ask.

“Jack?” Daniel asked quietly.

I wonder if I can pretend to be asleep.

“Come on, Jack. I know you’re not sleeping,” Daniel persisted.

I guess not.

“What, Daniel?” Jack replied.

“I…um…wanted to know…” Daniel sighed. “The city said that you were running from something.”

Jack stayed quiet. After all, Daniel hadn’t actually asked a question.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Daniel asked after a minute of quiet.

“No,” Jack stated simply.

I really don’t want to talk about this. Not now. Not while I’m too tired to put up a decent defense against you, Danny Boy. You are too good at getting me to talk when I don’t want to. And frankly, I don’t think I could stop once I started.

“Jack, something is obviously bothering you. Just…Christ, will you just let me in for once…” Daniel huffed and looked away.

Jack felt really bad. Daniel was a good friend. But Jack was never good at admitting he was wrong, even when it was obvious that he was. Right now, he was still trying to process everything that had changed in the last few hours. This whole day had been a rollercoaster ride of emotions. He was pretty sure that he had been thrown off the ride at one point. At least, it felt like the ride had rolled right over the top of him, like he wasn’t in control of his emotions.

“Daniel…I’m sorry. But I just can’t do this right now.” Jack let out a soft sigh, “Too much has happened in too short a time. Could you just…give me some time? Okay?” Jack pushed himself up and was gratified when his arms held him up without shaking too badly. At least something is going right today. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed before his fatigue caught up with him.

“Jack?” Daniel had turned back and was watching him closely. He was giving Jack his overly concerned look.

Jack was better at dishing out the mother hen routine than when he was on the receiving end of it. “I’m fine,” he replied absently. Then Jack looked up at his friend with a slight smile, “I’m a stupid idiot, but I’m fine.”

Please let that be enough, Daniel. I just can’t do more right now. Please.

Daniel smiled back, “Alright, then. I guess I can leave you alone for now…But I doubt Janet will be so understanding.”

Jack snorted, “I don’t doubt that…” Jack felt his exhaustion exert itself once again. He slowly dropped back to the bed, “Don’t wake me when the Doc gets here.”

“Sure, Jack,” Daniel replied. Jack barely heard Daniel softly add, “Get some rest,” just as he drifted off to sleep.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Sam and Teal’c waited at the Stargate for SG-2 and the medical team. Well, Teal’c waited, Sam fidgeted. She was trying hard to not think. So far, pacing in a circle was not helping. She needed to delay thinking. Badly needed it. Because her thoughts were running a tight circle in her head that matched the circle she was pacing off on the floor.

Sam knew that Teal’c was concerned. He was simply waiting for her to bring the issue forward. But now was not the time or place. She was even drawing the attention of the clerks who worked in the building.

Luckily, Sam noticed the group of locals approaching long before they reached her position. At least, she wasn’t that far gone. Sam turned to face them and was glad for Teal’c’s calming presence at her back.

“My Lady, may I have a moment of your time?” the leader of the group addressed.

“Elder Mush‘rak,” Teal’c greeted, nodding his head politely at the leader.

Teal’c, thank you, thank you, thank you.

Sam smiled at the leader, “Of course, Elder Mush’rak. What can I do for you?”

The man smiled widely, “My Lady, the Council of Elders would like to meet with you and your Lord later this evening. It has been so many generations since we had a Caretaker. We would address how this changes our people with you.”

Sam winced at the titles. Maybe that was something they could straighten out this evening. She sighed internally, put it on the list. “Colonel O’Neill may not be available. However, I will gladly attend the meeting with Dr. Jackson or Teal’c. Will that be alright?”

Mush’rak continued to smile, “Of course, My Lady. We will see you after the evening meal. Thank you.”

“Wait,” Sam stopped him with a gentle hand. “I wanted to ask you if it would be alright if my people used the empty rooms in the palace. The ones near the room where we woke up this morning.”

Mush’rak beamed at her, “Of course, My Lady. The palace has always been reserved for the Caretakers. Feel free to use all the rooms you need. I will instruct Talis of your needs.”

Okay. That was a bit too easy. What’s the catch? Oh yeah, I can’t fucking leave. Easy, Sam. Get your control back.

“Thank you,” Sam said calmly, with a small tight smile. Teal’c looked at her closely.

“You are very welcome, My Lady,” Mush’rak gave her a slight bow and left with the rest of his group in tow.

Sam gave an audible sigh and turned to Teal’c, “I’m going to get tired of that ‘My Lady’ crap really fast.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c replied with a slight twist of his lips.

Behind them the Stargate activated. They both turned to greet the newcomers. SG-2 with Lt Colonel Ferretti in the lead stepped through first. They were closely followed by Doctor Frasier and two medics driving a FRED loaded down with gear.

“Welcome to Lemuria,” Sam greeted them.

SG-2 scanned the immediate area then walked over to Sam and Teal’c. Janet spared a quick glance for her medics before moving directly over to Sam.

“Alright Sam, what’s going on? Why can’t you bring the Colonel back to the SGC? What is his condition? You said he went into shock, what precipitated it?” Janet shotgunned the questions at Sam as quickly as she could draw a breath.

Sam stopped her with a hand, “It’s a long story, Janet. Come on. I’ll take you too him.” Sam turned and started to lead the way back to the rooms.

Janet quickly caught up and tried to get the story from Sam as they walked. But Sam was too busy fending off the friendly natives to spend any time or thought answering Janet’s questions. Finally, after one My Lady too many, she snapped.

“Enough!” Sam shouted. She continued in a more subdued voice, “Not here, Janet.”

Janet gave her a determined look, “I need to know, Sam.”

Sam whirled and leaned into her friend and whispered, “Did it ever occur to you that we might not want the whole fucking world to know? Not fucking here. Got it?” She stared her friend down watching the hurt and anger flash on her face, until Janet finally understood how stressed out Sam was. Sam turned back to the street and continued to lead the way.

Janet dropped back and began to grill Teal’c quietly as they continued towards the palace.

When they finally reached the room, Sam was beyond stressed. She knew that she would have to tell Janet everything. She could hope that Teal’c would give Janet enough details to avoid an in-depth discussion, but Janet was her best friend. Of all the people Sam would have to give the details to, Janet was the one she trusted.

Except she had never told Janet about the dream. She had never told Janet about her attraction to Jack, at least not in so many words. She had never even hinted at the possibility because he was her CO. And she had never, ever gone into her secret bedroom desires.

And because of this one mission, she would have to spill her guts. Confess to the sin of omission and beg Janet for forgiveness with the same breath.

Sam stopped in front of the force field and tried to compose herself. She took several deep breathes before finally standing up straight. “Drop the shield,” she told the city.

Immediately the shimmering shield collapsed. Sam strode into the room trying to maintain control. She stopped at the foot of the bed and couldn’t help but smile. Jack was fast asleep with one knee up and an arm tossed over his eyes. He was snoring softly. Daniel was sprawled back in his chair, head back, and snoring an echo to Jack.

Teal’c joined her in watching her team mates, “It appears they took your orders seriously, Major Carter.”

Sam smirked, “Indeed.”

Sam turned back to Janet and the rest of the group from the SGC. She wasn’t ready for this. But then she probably never would be. She gave Teal’c a pleading look.

As usual, Teal’c understood what she needed without Sam needing to use the words. “SG-2 and I will retrieve our gear from the camp. Please contact us if you need anything.” Teal’c bowed his head slightly and turned to leave. Lt Colonel Ferretti and the rest of SG-2 gave her a small wave and a smile before following Teal’c.

Sam led Janet out of the room where the rest of her team was sleeping, “Janet, I’m sorry I snapped. A lot has happened and I guess I’m more than a bit stressed out over the whole thing.”

Janet leaned back against the wall, “Sam, I’ve seen you under extreme stress before. You’ve never reacted like this before. And frankly, I haven’t seen anything that warrants this kind of reaction. What is going on?”

Sam looked Janet in the eye and couldn’t tell her. Not with the two medical technicians standing so close by. Sam’s eyes flicked to them and the words stopped in her throat.

Janet noticed her glance and turned to the techs, “Go setup the equipment. I want a full set of vitals on the Colonel and don’t let him give you any flack.” The two techs smiled and scrambled to carry out her orders. Janet led Sam to a bench along the walkway and sat her down, “Okay, we’re alone. Now spill.”

“Thanks, Janet. I... I don’t really know where to begin...” Sam sighed and started to tell the whole story as she lived it. From the dream, waking up next to Jack, and so on until Janet walked through the Stargate.

Sam didn’t know when tears started falling, but they were flowing freely by the time she reached the end. And at some point, Janet had grabbed her in a deep hug and didn’t let go until she had stopped sobbing into her shoulder.

“Shhhh,” Janet soothed. “It’s alright. Just let it out. That’s it. Do you feel better now?” She asked as Sam seemed to finally regain control of her emotions.

Sam couldn’t quite believe that she was having such a hard time controlling her emotions. Then again, major life changes could do that to you. Right?

“Not really, no. But I’m sure I’ll live,” Sam gave a halfhearted laugh.

“Good, then it’s time for an exam.” Janet chuckled at Sam’s look of dread. “Oh, don’t worry. I plan on looking at Colonel O’Neill first, then Daniel, and finally you.” Janet gave Sam one last comforting hug before standing up and heading into the room.

After a few minutes, the med techs and Daniel came out of the room smiling. Sam looked over at them and smiled back. Daniel hobbled over to her and sat down with a sigh.

“Janet kicked us out. She said something about giving Jack a complete exam. So... how are you holding up?” Daniel asked.

Sam nodded then smiled at him, “Better. Janet helped me get some of it out. Oh, we have a date with the Council of Elders after dinner. Something about the whole Caretaker thing.”

“Really? Well, that ought to be interesting,” Daniel replied. Sam could see his mind already working. “We can see if their history can help us understand exactly how the bonding interface is used by the Caretakers. Wow, Sam. This is great!”

Sam smiled indulgently as Daniel continued to prattle on about the cultural and social significance of the Caretakers. She conveniently forgot that the subject was pertinent to her current situation. She just enjoyed a normal moment with Daniel enthusiastically discussing a subject of interest.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack was not a happy camper. He woke up quite suddenly to two nosey medical technicians. So he gave them a hard time in his usual manner. He noticed Daniel watching him closely. Apparently, Daniel hadn’t given up on him spilling his guts yet. Not that Jack expected him to give up easily. Daniel had the tenacity of an angry pit bull when he had something on his mind, and Jack’s mental state was a prime target for the well-meaning archeologist.

So, Daniel kept his silence and Jack harassed the medical staff until Janet finally made her appearance. But when Janet threw Daniel and the med techs out, Jack knew that something was up. He braced himself for the good doctor’s assault.

Jack watched Janet read the results the med tech wrote down. He listened to her harrumph and mumble under her breath. Finally, she put the clipboard down and turned on him.

Oh crap! She knows.

“So, am I gonna live?” Jack asked with his usual devil may care attitude.

Janet turned a look on him then gave a soft sigh, “Sam told me what happened, Colonel.”

“Oh,” Jack replied. He felt the panic rise in his chest. Janet was even more relentless than Daniel. Jack sat up suddenly, needing to move, then froze when his aching muscles protested the sudden movement.

“Colonel?” Janet asked, concerned.

Jack eased himself back, “I’m fine.”

Janet sighed again, “Sir, you are obviously not fine. Sam is not fine. This whole situation is not fine. I just...” she turned away from him. When she turned back, Jack could tell that she had regained her professional façade. “Jack... I just wanted to let you know that I was available. This way you can give Colonel Ferretti the condensed version of events. Now, if you will please remove your shirt.”

Jack nodded and began to undress. He wasn’t sure when he started talking, but sometime in the first five minutes of the exam, he started. He was still talking when Janet finished. But he didn’t feel better. He felt out of control. He finally wound down and finished the tale. He didn’t have the courage to look Janet in the eye. He couldn’t even work up the courage to look in her general direction.

How could Jack face her when essentially he had a full-blown panic attack? I screwed up, made a bad decision, and then had a panic attack when I was faced with the possible results of my actions. I was running from myself, for crying out loud.

Janet finally set a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Jack?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, Doc?” Jack said quietly, his voice roughened by emotion, hands covering his face.

“We‘ll figure this out,” Janet said reassuringly.

Jack’s anger flared. Anger was familiar and safe compared to the other emotions raging in his chest. He could control anger. Anger didn’t send him into full flight.

Jack shook off her hand, “Really, Janet? Cause I’m not feeling all that positive about this one. I’ve seen the schematics. It’s fucking impossible to reverse this...” he spat as he rubbed at the silver on his arm. He stood in one swift motion and pulled his clothes back on, anger and adrenaline giving him the energy to complete the task.

Just as quickly as it came, his anger left him. Tears slowly tracked down his face, “I’m so sorry, Jan. I screwed up. And now... now, Sam has to pay the price.”

Janet grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, “How could you have known? How? There is no way this is your fault any more than it is mine or General Hammond’s. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your shit together. Do you hear me, Colonel?”

Jack couldn’t deny the truth in her eyes. Janet had been his reality check for too long. She was the only one he allowed to see his nightmares. The only one who could free him from their grasp. She would ground him in reality, and the nightmare would fade in her presence, just as she anchored him now.

Janet held on to Jack’s face and held his eyes until she could see that he understood and accepted it. Then she smiled and patted his cheek, “Good.” She stood up and cleaned up her equipment. “You’re fine, Colonel. Take some aspirin, get a good night’s rest, and you’ll be back top form in no time. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go take a look at Daniel.”

Jack smiled, “Thanks, Doc, for everything.”

“Anytime, Colonel,” Janet replied and smiled as she exited the room.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Janet pulled Daniel into the next room and grilled him as she examined him. Once she had determined that he was sore and tired, but not injured in any way, she asked him about how Jack and Sam had behaved since they had gone through the bonding process.

By the end of that conversation, Janet was sure that both officers had been affected by more than just the stressful situation. She examined Sam with a critical eye, but her findings only matched what she had observed in the Colonel.

Both Jack and Sam were showing wild swings in their emotions. Janet wasn’t sure how the neural net worked, but based on her exams, the net tied directly into their nervous systems and brains. That connection could account for the mood swings and emotional changes in both of her friends.

Janet was certain that the bonding process had injured the surrounding brain tissue. Based on her knowledge of brain injuries, her friends could recover from the injury with no lasting side effects. However, there was also a chance that they would continue to experience wild mood swings long after they healed the damage.

Unfortunately, Janet didn’t see any way to reverse the bonding process that wouldn’t cause further brain damage or death. The Asgard or one of Earth’s other allies might have a solution. But any reversal was well beyond her capabilities.

And for that, Janet mourned for all that her friends had lost. Because if their allies were unable to reverse the bonding then her friends would spend the rest of their lives here in this city, surrounded by a people not their own, on a planet that was not their home. The least Janet could do would be to make their transition as easy as possible.

So, for now, Janet would work to make their stay here easier. She would report her findings to General Hammond and make recommendations for easing their transition from seasoned field officers to ambassadors to a foreign ally. With time, her friends would adjust and maybe make peace with their new life. At least, she hoped so.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	8. Council of Elders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Caretakers meet the Council of Elders.

CHAPTER 8 – Council of Elders

Sam was feeling more like herself by the time dinner rolled around. It turned out that Talis was the young woman that had brought Sam and the colonel their bags that morning. Talis was assigned to care for and maintain the Caretaker’s Palace until it was claimed.

Of course, now that Sam and Jack had been ‘bonded,’ Talis was expected to assist them as a kind of housekeeper. Sam initially protested until she saw that the woman was more than happy to see to the management of the facility. And Sam was more than happy to let someone else take care of it as well. She was barely able to maintain her small home. A full-sized palace was way beyond her abilities.

Sam had also tried to get Talis to stop calling her My Lady, but ended up compromising with Lady Sam. Talis had a wicked sense of humor and had quickly found that both Sam and Jack were uncomfortable with the titles. So Talis had pointed out that the address was merely a form of respect, not deferment and that they would simply have to get used to it.

Janet and her technicians had returned to the SGC to report to General Hammond. LtCol Ferretti and the rest of SG-2 were staying for a few days. They had already received brief summaries from Teal’c and Daniel about the technology and social structure of the Tehrans. They needed to flesh out a few details before they could report back to the SGC.

Both teams were just now gathering for dinner. Sam looked up as Jack finally joined them. It was the first time Sam had seen him since returning from Stargate this morning. She was struck by how kissable his lips were before she blushed and looked away.

Apparently, Horny Carter had just been waiting in the background. Sam tried to regain control of her thoughts and failed.

But Jack didn’t notice the blush, as he carefully worked his way over to her before taking a seat. Sam resisted the urge to lean into him throughout the meal. She found herself biting back several highly inappropriate comments before finally deciding to just leave the talking to Daniel. If her teammates noticed that she was unusually quiet, they made no comment.

Finally, it was time for Sam to go meet with the Council of the Elders. She had just about decided that the meeting would work almost as well as a cold shower, that is, until Jack decided that he needed to tag along.

“What?” Sam blurted out. Okay, that wasn’t supposed to be said out loud. Um, play it cool. “You should be resting, Sir,” she continued in a more normal tone.

“I’ve ‘rested' all day, Carter. If I ‘rest’ any damn more, I’m going to go crazy. I’m going,” Jack replied, angrily.

Sam almost didn’t hear him. She had made the mistake of looking at him when he responded. She was mesmerized by his flushed expression. She actually licked her lips before turning away.

What the hell is wrong with me? One fucking night and it’s all I can fucking think about. I can’t even remember it clearly. Get your head out of your fucking pants, Carter.

“Of course, Sir,” Sam replied absently. Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look.

“Good. Then let’s get going,” Jack stood up and offered her his hand.

Sam hesitated for a second, seeing Jack’s hand and remembered how they felt as they explored her body. Oh crap! She flushed with desire as she carefully took his hand and let him pull her up. She was so tempted to ‘accidentally’ stumble into him.

FOCUS! Meeting with old guys. Keep your hands to yourself. At the very least, fucking wait until you are alone with him.

Promise?

Deep breath. Control. That is the key. Control.

Sam smiled a quick ‘thank you’ at him while turning all her attention to Daniel and Teal’c, “Coming?”

I thought you said later, her little devil piped up. Oh my God! I’m never going to make it through this.

“Yeah, we’re ready, Sam,” Daniel replied while collecting his notebook and tape recorder.

Talis appeared out of the darkness and led them to the meeting room. Sam continued to argue with herself about the merits of walking before Jack so he could check out her ass or after him so she could check out his. She settled on walking next to Teal’c and staring at the back of Daniel’s head.

Sam’s plan worked and she made it to the meeting without making a fool of herself.

Horny Carter was not happy. But Major Carter wasn’t having any luck either as the images of tying up Horny Carter only seemed to make matters worse.

“Welcome, Lord and Lady Caretaker,” Elder Mush‘rak greeted them.

The elder guided them to two seats near the head of the table, next to each other. Crap. This is so not going to be easy.

Sam once again lost the conversation as she caught a whiff of Jack’s scent as he sat next to her. She flashed to how he tasted as she licked and nipped at his sack.

Bad! No! Do not think about it now. Control! Think of the old men. You so don’t want to screw this up.

Sam took several deep breaths before willing herself back into the conversation, listening to Mush’rak speak to them.

“So we are certain that you will have divided loyalties. We understand and do not expect you to participate in the governing process of our people. From our texts, we have found that previous Caretakers would often recuse themselves from governing decisions. They were a source of information, not a source of leadership,” Mush’rak explained. He appeared worried that this stance would disappoint them.

Sam sighed in relief. She had vaguely been worried that they would be thrust into some kind of leadership position. Her loyalties were not divided. They were firmly with Earth. She was certain that Jack felt the same way.

“That’s completely understandable. We don’t want to change your people,” Daniel stated to the group. “However, we would be more than willing to exchange ideas and information. We have several allies already where we freely exchange information and all our people are richer for the experience.”

Sam heard Jack give a quiet snort of disbelief. She smiled. Yes, some of their allies had been less then forth coming in the exchange. But they had all learned, for better or worse, in the process.

Daniel and Mush’rak continued to dance the political game for a few minutes. Sam felt Jack tense beside her. His patience for politics had finally been exhausted.

“All this…exchanging is well and good, but just what are Caretakers supposed to do?” Jack asked, his frustration evident in his voice.

“ _-They are my hands, my eyes, my ears. They connect me to the Terran people. They maintain my systems. They are my masters, my caretakers.-“_ Jack’s voice echoed across the room.

“Wow,” Sam stated. She looked around the room. All eyes were on her and Jack.

Sam sighed, and risked a quick look at Jack. He seemed frozen in place as if afraid to move for fear that the city would take control again. His tattoo was glowing softly.

Sam was tempted to touch the glowing tattoo to see if it felt different when lit up.

Bad, Sam. Stop. Okay, this is starting to get annoying.

Sam turned back to the room, “The… um… city just answered that one.”

Sam’s voice seemed to release Jack from his self-imposed immobilization. He nodded to the room in agreement with her statement, his expression guarded.

Mush’rak seemed to take the whole thing in stride, “Good. Then we are agreed. Our people will share discoveries and knowledge. We will welcome your people into our midst. We only ask that we continue to govern ourselves and that those you send respect our laws.” Mush’rak glanced around to the other elders. When they all shook their heads, he smiled. The elders stood as one and bowed to Jack and Sam, “We welcome you, Caretakers.”

“Thank you,” they replied and then beat a hasty retreat.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The team made it back to their rooms at the palace and Sam was immediately cornered by LtCol Ferretti for an update. She finally freed herself from his questioning only to have Daniel corner her and begin what felt like an interrogation about exactly what Lemuria had meant by it’s master’s comment.

Sam finally gave up answering Daniel’s questions and just walked away. She went directly into the room she had claimed and had the city put up a force field just before Daniel could follow her inside. She felt gratified by his muffled, indignant shout as he bounced off the field.

Sam walked to a dark corner in the room and sank down to the floor. She pulled up her knees and propped up her arms. It was only as she listened to the silence around her that she realized she was alone for the first time today.

Had it really been just this morning that she woke up to Jack and a new life? It seemed like that morning was a distant memory.

“Well, at least I don’t feel like crying or dry humping the nearest leg,” Sam whispered out loud.

“What?” was the whispered reply from the opposite corner.

Sam stood up, instantly on alert, “Who’s there?”

Sam heard a soft sigh, “It’s just me, Carter.”

It’s Jack, Sam sighed in relief and sat back down.

“I didn’t mean to intrude. I was hiding from Daniel and Teal’c,” Jack said softly. Sam watched him as he stood up to leave, “I’ll leave you alone.”

“No!” Sam blurted out. “I mean, you don’t have to go.” She sighed, “I don’t want you to go. Please, stay.” Sam was glad that the dark hid her blush.

“Ya, sure?” Jack had paused and turned slightly in her direction.

“Absolutely!” Sam replied with confidence.

“Sweet,” Jack made is way over to her and sat down. “So, how ya holding up?”

Sam snorted, “About as well as you are.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m doing just fine. Thank you very much!” Sam could hear his grin.

“Yes, says the man hiding in my room,” Sam snarked back at him.

“Ouch,” was Jack’s soft reply.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Sam couldn’t resist the urge any longer and slowly leaned into him. Jack responded by putting his arm around her and hugging her tighter to him. She smiled and gave a soft sigh of contentment.

Right here, right now, Sam felt that she would be fine. They would get through this. They had each other and together nothing could stop them.

Without conscious thought, Sam reached for Jack and pulled him into a soft kiss. He responded to her gentle kiss and soon they were gasping for breath.

“I should go,” Jack said, voice deep and rough. But he didn’t move.

Sam replied by shifting position and straddling his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, “No, you should stay… Please…” And then she captured his lips again, this time more forceful, licking and nipping at his mouth.

Sam felt Jack’s resistance fading, until he finally replied, “Okay.”

Sam felt Jack’s hands pull her in a tight hug as he kissed her hungrily. She opened her mouth to his probing tongue. She moved from tasting his mouth to his jaw and worked her way to his neck, pausing long enough to inhale his scent before continuing her journey.

Sam’s hands roamed across his chest seeking skin. Sam pulled back from his neck long enough to pull his shirt over his head before pressing back up against his chest. He returned the favor and they were finally pressed skin to skin. She moaned and pulled him back with her as she rolled back onto the floor.

Sam was panting with need when Jack rose up above her. She took the opportunity to attack his belt and push his pants down. Jack helped her with her pants, but they both were quickly frustrated and hindered by their boots. She was beyond thinking. They left the pants tangled around their ankles to go back to their mostly naked bodies.

Touches changed to firm explorations and heated caresses. Sam moaned and writhed under Jack’s touch and he responded to her insistent pulling. Then she needed more. She needed him inside now. She pushed him back long enough to roll to her knees. She looked back at him over her shoulder, “Now, please, I need you…” she panted.

Jack didn’t wait any longer. He knelt behind Sam and caressed and kissed her back as he moved into position. Then he slowly pushed his cock inside. They both moaned as they were joined.

“So perfect,” Jack whispered, before he started to move, slow at first and faster as Sam keened and moaned to encourage him.

Sam braced herself on one arm and reached between her legs to find Jack’s balls. She cupped her hand around them as they slid back and forth, caressing them as he moved his cock deep inside of her.

“Oh, God! Fuck! Don’t stop…” Sam cried out.

Sam felt her belly clench and suddenly she needed both arms to support her. Her orgasm rocked her body and she lost all control. She felt Jack slow his pace until she could once again breathe, but he didn’t stop.

Jack continued thrusting slowly, using one hand on Sam’s hip to hold her steady. The other hand and his mouth were busy exploring and tasting all the skin he could reach. Sam felt cheated since she couldn’t reach any of his skin, so she retaliated by pushing back on him hard and fast, forcing him to fuck her harder.

They moaned together, but Jack continued thrusting at the new pace. Both of his hands helped him keep the fast, hard pace. Sam was soon lost in the feel of his cock sliding in and out of her. And she was there again, building up to another wave, ready to crash at any moment, and then she was falling once again.

Jack didn’t slow this time. He continued to fuck her hard and fast. His breathing erratic and finally he was lost and he spilled his seed, his movements jerky and uncontrolled as he finally came hard.

They stayed liked that, on their hands and knees, relearning to breathe, for a few minutes. Finally, Jack pulled out rolled to his back next to Sam. She cuddled into his side and his arm went around her automatically.

They didn’t say anything for several minutes, just enjoyed the moment. Eventually, they started thinking again, but they refused to move. Neither one wanted to lose the peaceful feeling of relaxing in the other’s arms.

Finally, Sam sat up and smiled down at Jack. She turned and started to unlace her boots one at a time. She tossed the boots across the room one at a time and shimmied the rest of the way out of her pants. Then she attacked his boots.

“Carter?” Jack asked.

Sam didn’t bother to reply. One boot went flying.

“Sam?” Jack asked again. The second boot went flying. “What’cha doing?”

With one yank, Jack’s pants were off and flying after his boots. Sam only grinned in reply. She pulled him up and half dragged him over to the bed. He didn’t need any more prompting before he curled up next to her. She gave a contented sigh, “That’s better. Now, go to sleep.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re bossy?” Jack asked, chuckling.

“Yes. Now, shut up and sleep,” Sam replied with a smile.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jack replied.

Sam cuddled closer to him and fell asleep feeling safe and warm.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam wake up with memories this time.

CHAPTER 9 – The Morning After

For the second morning in a row, Jack woke up next to a soft, warm body. But today, he could actually remember who it was. He was momentarily torn between regret and satisfaction. He was afraid that Sam would come to her senses and suddenly regret their actions from the night before. He didn’t think he could handle her rejection if she did.

On the other hand, Jack decided that he really liked waking up to Sam. It felt so right, so normal. And he really, really liked making her moan and cry out in the heat of passion with her face and body flushed and her eyes dark. Yes, that was very satisfying.

Jack shifted his weight and started to kiss and lick Sam’s neck. He smiled as she moaned in her sleep and moved to give him better access. His hands were gently tracing the tattoo on her skin as he sucked her earlobe. She shuddered and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled brightly at him as he leaned in for deep kiss.

“Morning,” Jack said just before he stole his kiss. His hand wandered down between Sam’s legs and started rubbing her clit gently.

Sam sucked in sudden breath before replying, “Morning, ah… God…”

Jack continued to grin at Sam as her hands clawed at his back trying to pull him closer, “Patience, Sam…”

Jack leaned down and pulled Sam’s nipple into his mouth. He teased it the same way he worked her clit. Before long she was moaning and writhing as he toyed with her sensitive flesh. He slid down the bed and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

Sam arched up as Jack sucked and licked her bud. Her hands pressed his head deeper into her crotch. He felt her muscles tense and he renewed his attack on her clit and started thrusting his fingers deep inside her pussy. She came almost immediately, panting and moaning as her muscles clenched around his fingers.

Jack looked up at Sam’s face, clouded with passion and felt his cock throb. He inhaled her arousal and placed a kiss on her inner thigh before moving back up her body.

Jack had barely settled next to Sam when she moved, straddling him and resting on his chest. She ate at his mouth hungrily licking and sucking her taste from his lips and tongue. Her hands found his nipples and she pinched and rolled them as she worked her way down his body finally settling between his legs with an evil grin.

Jack’s cock twitched in anticipation as Sam eyed it and licked her lips. She slowly licked and kissed the head and he was sure that he had died and gone to heaven. Then she suddenly deep throated him and he groaned and thrust into her mouth. She swallowed his cock several more times before retreating and sucking on the head.

Jack was gasping for breath and clutching for control as Sam’s tongue abandoned his cock for his balls. She kissed and sucked, them taking them into her mouth and rolling them around. With one final nip, she pulled away and rose up over him.

Sam gave Jack a longing smile as she once again straddled his hips. She threw her head back as she slowly lowered herself on his cock. She ground her hips around to seat him even deeper. She leaned forward and slowly fucked herself on him.

As Sam leaned in close, she whispered, “Let’s see… if you… like it… too slow.”

Jack lasted about a minute before he decided that Sam was going to drive him insane. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust in hard long strokes.

Sam gave a breathy laugh, “Patience, my ass… ah… Fuck!” She lost all semblance of control as she came riding his cock. Jack lost his control as he watched her cum hard, her muscles clenching his cock. With one last thrust, he let go.

Sam collapsed on Jack’s chest, his cock still deep inside her, her muscles still twitching around him. He held her close and just hoped she never had any regrets.

“SAM?” Jack heard Daniel shout through the force field. “Come on, Sam. I need to talk to you.”

Jack nudged Sam in the ribs and smiled at her petulant reply as she snuggled deeper into his chest, “No, go away.”

“Sam, we can’t find Jack. We’re worried that he might have taken off again,” Daniel continued, not having heard her answer.

Sam chuckled, “Oh really… Sir…” Jack’s cock twitched at the breathy address, “You’re not planning on running off again… are you?” she asked and started to kissing and nibbling on his neck.

“Fuck, no,” Jack replied, vehemently.

Sam grinned at him before shouting, “He’s fine, Daniel.”

“How do you know?” Daniel shouted back.

Sam grinned and whispered to Jack, “Because I just finished fucking his brains out…” Then she shouted to Daniel, “A little birdie told me.”

“The city? Okay… I’ll pass it on to Teal’c,” Daniel sounded put out as he stomped off to find their team mate.

Jack arched one eyebrow, “Who you calling little, missy?”

Sam giggled and rolled off of him. Jack moaned at the loss and slowly sat up. He watched as Sam strode over to their discarded clothing and tossed his stuff at him. She then bent over her rucksack and rooted around until she came up with a clean set of clothes.

“You might want to make your escape now, before Daniel comes back,” Sam said sadly.

Jack smirked, “Why? I happen to like it here,” Jack said as he snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Sam gave Jack a snarky grin, “Because I don’t want to explain to him how an oversexed colonel ended up naked in my bed.”

“Oversexed?” Jack asked, coyly.

“Oh yeah!” Sam replied

Jack grinned, “Sweet!” He got up and quickly got dressed, found his boots and laced them up securely. He stood up to find Sam watching him.

Sam closed the distance and pressed her whole body into him to give him a small gentle kiss. She smiled at him before saying, “Way better than any dream.” Then she shoved him out the door.

Jack couldn’t quite wipe the shit-eating grin off his face. He made it all the way to SG-2 before Daniel and Teal’c caught up to him and no amount of questioning would reveal where he had been or why.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack had volunteered to escort SG-2 around the city as the rest of his team searched the archives for any information pertaining to the Lost City of Atlantis. He did this for two reasons. First, if he was there, the locals seemed to answer all of SG-2’s questions with quick polite responses. But second and more importantly, he couldn’t seem to think straight with Sam anywhere near him. Worse, Sam had that same lust crazed look in her eyes. So for the sake of their sanity, they split up for the day.

Jack was still vaguely aware of the city at the back of his mind. Lemuria had stopped taking him over and actually let him relay the information himself. But that was mostly because he bitched it out after its last little hijack at the meeting with the Council.

SG-2 was currently exploring one of the many labs that had been closed off for several generations, trying to figure out what was here and how it worked. Jack knew the answer to all of their questions, but since he couldn’t quite work out how, he wasn’t sharing.

They were finally ready to move on, when a panel caught Jack’s eye. He frowned, and continued to stare at it. Finally, he yanked it open and began switching around crystals. Once the last one was in place, he smiled and closed the panel. The whole room lit up. He went over to the first console and hit a few keys. The scrolling data changed from Ancient to English. Granted, not all the words translated and the city was taking the translation from his and Sam’s minds. BUT SG-2 was quickly able to figure out that the new infirmary was ready to staff and receive patients.

They stared at Jack stunned.

“What?” Jack asked, exasperated.

Try to help a guy out and he gives you the stink eye.

“Uh…nothing, Colonel,” Ferretti lied smoothly.

“It’s the…bonding…thingy,” Jack gestured vaguely to the surrounding room.

Jack watched Ferretti smile in comprehension, “Oh, cool.”

They continued the tour. In the next three rooms, Jack felt the irresistible urge to tinker in the wall panels. The first two rooms had the same result with the technology slowly waking up and activating. In the third room, Jack was able to control the urge by stuffing his hands in his pockets and thinking in great detail about Sam and what he would like to do to her later.

_-Should I transmit the message?-_

What?

_-You have composed a message to the other Caretaker. Should I transmit?-_

Jack slowly realized what ‘message’ Lemuria was talking about. He grinned.

Not yet. I’m almost done.

Jack re-imagined the scene, this time with greater detail and he put in sensations to touch, taste, sound, and smell. Once the image was complete, he told the city to transmit.

Of course, now he had to deal with his hard on. But it was so worth it. He was able to ignore the city and its irresistible urges for the rest of the day.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	10. Reclaiming A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whispered promise reclaimed.

CHAPTER 10 – Reclaiming a Promise

SG-2 finally returned to Earth late that afternoon. Daniel went with them to brief General Hammond on what had happened with Jack and Sam. He was also going to brief the general on what he had found in the archives, which wasn’t much, but was very promising.

What he had found was an archeologist’s dream. The city had stored detailed accounts on the day-to-day life in the Ancient city. Unfortunately, none of the accounts told Daniel where the Ancient city of Atlantis was lost. Though Daniel was still driven to find Atlantis, Jack pointed out that they had already found an Ancient city.

Jack, Sam, and Teal’c were relaxing in the common room. Teal’c watched his team mates closely. He had noticed that both Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter had worked past their initial frustration at being chosen as Caretakers. They had also worked past their discomfort around each other.

Teal’c suspected the reason for their new found ease was that they had finally allowed themselves to express their deepest feelings for each other. At least, this was his greatest hope. For too long Teal’c had watched his friends suffer apart when it was obvious that they would be happier together. Perhaps the bonding that had been forced on his friends was truly a blessing rather than a curse. If nothing else, their new status with the Tehrans would prevent the Tau’ri from punishing the two officers.

Doctor Frasier was more concerned with O’Neill and Major Carter punishing themselves than worried about repercussions from Earth. She had asked Teal’c to watch them for any unusual behavior, trusting him to know the difference between a normal O’Neill fit of temper and an unusual blow up; To know when Major Carter was over working because she was absorbed in a problem rather than over working to avoid addressing her concerns. It was for this reason that Teal’c watched his friends now.

Major Carter was lounging on a couch reading while O’Neill pretended to sleep. Teal’c had often observed them thus. O’Neill was seldom asleep. Instead, he used the time to observe his surroundings or to think through various field scenarios. The pretense of sleep was one of his many techniques to fool his enemies into underestimating him.

However, this time his pretense was betrayed by the fact that his tattoo was glowing softly. Teal’c had watched them closely since the bonding. Every time they were in communication with the city their tattoos glowed. Teal’c was surprised that O’Neill continued the pretense when so obvious a sign gave him away. Perhaps he did not know. It would bear further thinking.

Suddenly, O’Neill jumped up with a huge grin. Teal’c observed Major Carter’s tattoo glow briefly just before O’Neill challenged, “Race ya!” and sprinted off in the direction of his sleeping quarters. Teal’c raised an eyebrow and turned to Major Carter.

Major Carter just shook her head and told Teal’c, “Sometimes he can be such a child,” and continued to read.

“You know where O’Neill is headed?” Teal’c asked, amused at her response. Major Carter had never before been so open with him.

“Yeah, he discovered the local version of a shower,” Major Carter replied without raising her eyes from the book.

Teal’c suppressed a grin. O’Neill was indeed much like a child in the small things. Discovering a method of washing that did not require a tub was indeed a small but very satisfying pleasure. Teal’c had grown fond of the Tau’ri shower and had already learned several ways to construct a similar device for his eventual return to his people.

“You do not plan on accepting his challenge of a race?” Teal’c asked her, his humor leaking into his voice.

Major Carter looked up with a quirky smile, “Of course. I just don’t want to appear… rushed.”

The both turned to watch O’Neill as he streamed past carrying a towel and his toiletry bag.

Major Carter then stood up and stretched like a cat before disappearing in a flash of light. Teal’c sat back as he contemplated that perhaps his friend was more than outmatched by Major Carter. He imagined the look on O’Neill’s face as he found the Major already in the shower and he began to laugh a deep belly laugh. Yes, he was more than outmatched indeed, but such a pairing was good for both of them. He wished them much happiness.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack rounded the corner at a full run. He hadn’t seen Sam anywhere near him, but he wanted to make sure that he won. He had occasionally seen Sam’s playful side and he was determined to pull it out of her now that they were both stranded here for the near and possibly distant future.

Jack ducked into the Lemurian style bathroom and was stripping off his boots while trying to catch his breath. He had one boot off and the other unlaced before he fully registered the scene in front of him.

Sam was sitting in a huge tub filled to the brim with bubbles. Her feet were propped up on the edge of the tub displaying her naked calves and feet. She had one arm draped over the tub while the other hand held her book safely out of reach of the water and bubbles. She had turned lazily away from the book to give him the once over before she said, “Took you long enough. I decided that I wanted a bath instead, but the shower is still free.”

How the hell did she beat me? I could swear I was way ahead.

Then Jack just knew and grinned not only at Sam’s use of the internal transportation system, but at her casual ease as she teased him. Major Samantha Carter had been hiding a bit of an evil streak under all her proper conduct. Jack liked her evil streak.

Jack resumed stripping off his clothing and once naked, plucked the book from Sam’s fingers. He casually tossed it across the room before sliding into the tub with her.

“You so cheated,” Jack accused as he slid one hand up Sam’s leg under the bubbles.

Sam grinned at him, “So, what cha gonna do about it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, I should tie you up and have my wicked way with you,” Jack said while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Promise?” Sam replied in a breathy voice.

“Oh yeah,” Jack leaned in and gave Sam a deep kiss. “Now, clean up, dirty girl. We got work to do.”

Jack took a washrag from the edge of the tub and began to slowly wash Sam’s skin from head to toe. He let the rag rub and scrub all her sensitive parts, but never enough to do more than pull a moan of appreciation from her. He washed her hair for her, carefully massaging his fingers against her scalp as he lathered the shampoo and worked in the conditioner.

Sam was so relaxed by the time Jack was done that she almost didn’t want to leave the tub. But Jack coaxed her out and carefully dried her off with his towel.

“Oh, I could get used to this,” Sam purred as Jack gently rubbed the water out of her hair.

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam from behind and began nibbling at her neck. She sighed and leaned back into him to give him better access. She didn’t even notice when he transported them to his room, until he pushed her down on the bed.

Sam leaned back and stretched like a cat as Jack watched her then beckoned him to join her. He gave her a feral grin before climbing in next to her. He pulled her wrists to him and in one swift movement trapped them neatly in one of his hands.

Sam’s lazy grin changed to heated anticipation. She began to hungrily kiss and lick Jack’s neck and chest as he quickly tied her wrists together and then to the head of the bed. She tested her bonds a few times before she accepted them and waited for his next move. She was nearly panting when he sat back to survey his work.

Jack had been haunted by Sam’s words two days ago, “The only way it could have been better was if you fucked me up the ass, doggie-style. But we can save that for next time… when you’re feeling better…” He planned on claiming his prize tonight. He no longer doubted how she felt about the whole bondage scene. It was obvious that she was very turned on by the simple act of being tied up.

Jack carefully teased and caressed Sam’s skin exploring her as if for the first time. He let his fingers and mouth find all her little imperfections. He kept his caresses light almost tickling her flesh and she squirmed and moaned. She struggled against the rope trying to get both closer and further away.

Jack finally gave Sam what she wanted by moving up her body and allowing her to press up against him. He moved close enough to kiss her and she fiercely ate at his mouth trying to devour him as his hands continued their exploration of her soft skin.

Sam sighed when Jack’s hand found her dripping mound, softly exploring her clit and its surrounding flesh. His fingers slowly explored her folds, finding all her sensitive spots, before finally plunging inside to explore her deepest parts. She moaned and arched her back in pleasure at his fingers slowly fucking her.

With one last soft kiss, Jack moved from Sam’s mouth down her neck tracing a wet line down to her nipple. He sucked and licked her breast until she was bucking under him. She was so close to coming that she was trembling.

Jack grinned at her with her nipple in his teeth tugging on it as he moved his hand faster inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit hard. She started to gasp for breath.

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me,” Jack whispered to her.

Sam’s only reply was a soft, “Oh, fuck!” before she was lost in a wave of pleasure. Her muscles clamped down on Jack’s hand and tensed and arched under him.

Jack pulled his hand out and licked his fingers as Sam lay panting on the bed. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked all flushed with passion. He was torn between fucking her all night long and shooting his cum deep inside her to claim her as his. Then her words echoed in his mind once again and he was decided.

“Over, on your knees,” Jack ordered, his voice husky.

Sam rolled over and pushed herself up onto her knees to present her backside to him. Jack almost lost his control when she spread her knees and arched her back to give him full access. But then he was on her, hands kneading her cheeks and pulling them wide. He licked and sucked at her dripping slit and on up to her ass. He teased her little hole with his tongue until she was moaning and begging for more.

Jack pulled out the Vaseline he stole from the first aid kit and began working it around and into Sam’s rosebud. He slowly inserted a finger and worked in and out until she relaxed against his hand. A second and third finger quickly followed as she stretched out, moaning for more.

Jack quickly greased up his cock and positioned himself outside Sam’s pucker hole. He let her push herself back onto his cock slowly. He let go of his own moan of pleasure as her tight rim clenched around his cock as she worked him into her tight ass.

“So fucking tight. Oh, God,” Jack cried when Sam had finally worked him all the way in.

Between Sam’s juices dripping down his sack and her panting in need, Jack knew he wouldn’t last long. But he was determined to last long enough. He held her hips firmly in both hands and slowly started to fuck her ass. He quickly increased speed as he slid easily in her greased hole until he was slamming into her ass as hard and fast as he could.

Sam came so hard on his cock that Jack lost his control and shot his seed deep into her ass. She was clenching him so tight he thought she might take his cock right off. She slowly collapsed onto the bed panting for air. He went with her not quite able to hold himself up.

Jack tried to move off of Sam, but she stopped him, “No! Please don’t move yet. I like feeling you on and in me.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jack replied with a smirk. “You want your hands free?” he didn’t want Sam to cramp in this position.

“Pfft. Only if you don’t move…” Sam said quietly.

Jack grinned and reached for Sam’s hands and loosened the slip knot and settled back down on top of her, hugging her close.

“Thank you,” Sam mumbled, half asleep.

Jack suppressed a chuckle and whispered a quiet, “You’re welcome.”

A few minutes later Jack could hear Sam’s soft snores. He quietly pulled himself out and away from her long enough to clean them up and covered them both with a blanket. Sam didn’t even stir until the next morning.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	11. A Coping Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam worries about this whole relationship being a coping technique.

CHAPTER 11 – A Coping Technique

Sam woke up to the feeling of complete warmth and a slight ticklish feeling on her back as Jack traced slow lazy circles on her skin. She moaned in pleasure and sighed as she turned over. “Hey,” she greeted softly.

“Hey,” Jack replied with a gentle smile.

Sam opened her eyes long enough to determine that it was far too bright to risk a second peek. But when she heard Jack chuckle, she risked it. “What?” she asked, smiling at him.

“Nothing,” Jack said smiling cryptically at her.

Sam grinned and curled into Jack’s chest, “Tell me… pretty please…”

Jack laughed at Sam’s tactics, “Alright, but be warned… it’s very… sappy…”

Sam giggled. She couldn’t recall ever seeing Jack this open and… happy.

“I was just thinking… dangerous, I know… that I could easily like being banished here as long as I could wake up to you every morning,” Jack’s eyes darted away and he actually blushed in embarrassment.

Sam beamed at him. It was perhaps the sappiest, sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

Well, who would have thought that under that oh so macho-tough, bad-ass Colonel exterior… was a sweet and sappy interior. Jack O’Neill was a romantic at heart. Janet will never believe this.

Then Sam giggled.

“Hey, I warned you,” Jack said trying to deflect attention again.

“Thank you,” Sam said pulling him into a kiss.

“What for?” Jack asked, confused.

Sam looked him in the eye with all the passion and love she could. “For showing me ‘Jack,’” she said. She stopped him from replying with a finger on his lips, “I think I like Jack. He’s sweet,” then she kissed him again.

When Jack finally pulled away, he was grinning. They cuddled together for a few more minutes before Sam felt the need to use the bathroom. She flashed to the bathroom and back without bothering to dress.

Finally fully awake, Sam noticed how late it was and began scrambling to find her clothes, completely forgetting that she didn’t have any here. “Damn it, Jack. Help me, Teal’c could be here any second.”

When Jack failed to move, Sam rounded on him only to find him laughing at her. She glared, “What?”

Jack gasped as he tried to control his laughter, “Teal’c was already here… said to say ‘hi’ when you woke up.”

Sam climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her head. Jack tried to pull them down but she resisted and they played tug-o-war until they were both laughing.

With the mood restored, Jack got up and dressed. Sam watched him and without any rhyme or reason began to cry. They were silent tears.

I want this so bad. I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to wake up from this dream. I don’t want to fix THIS, because THIS is the best thing to ever happen to me.

Sam was shaken by the depth of her feeling. She quickly transported to her room so that Jack wouldn’t see her cry. She willed a force field into place to ensure her privacy. Then she clutched her cold pillow and sobbed her heart out.

God, this is so fucked up. I get kidnapped, drugged, and branded and I don’t want it any other way.

What if they find a way to reverse the bonding? What then? Where do we stand? What if the only reason we are together is because they did this to us? What if he only wants me because some alien city decided we make a good couple?

As her doubts assailed her, Sam had a sudden, horrible thought.

What if they were just coping with the stress by seeking solace in each other’s arms? I don’t think I could handle it if I’m just some sort of coping technique. A sure way to release some stress.

“SAM?” Jack shouted from outside the force field. “Are you alright?”

Sam quickly wiped her eyes and face, “I’m fine…Just getting dressed.” She could hear the frog in her throat. She just hoped that he didn’t.

“Okay, I’m going to find Teal’c and rustle up some chow,” Jack shouted back.

Sam watched Jack’s shadow as he left. She was shocked at how she needed him. Certain, now that the city was responsible, she was ready to call it to the carpet, so to speak.

Sam dressed in a clean uniform, her last one, and laced up her boots. She felt a bit more secure dressed.

“Lemuria?” Sam looked at the ceiling.

It felt weird just talking in her head. But somehow, shouting angrily at the ceiling was okay. Go figure!

_-Yes, Caretaker.-_

Sam sighed. She didn’t quite know how to address the issue. “Are you messing with us?”

Okay, that was vague.

_-Please define.-_

“Um, are you… making Jack and I… feel things?”

_-No. I only transmit data for you to process. It is up to the Caretakers to process the data and decide an appropriate course of action. I cannot transmit feelings.-_

Sam sank to her knees in defeat. Intuitively, she knew it was telling the truth. It was an artificial intelligence. A complex computer. It developed theories, not feelings.

“Then why do I feel so lost without Jack by my side?” Sam whispered to herself. She didn’t quite want to admit that they were her feelings yet.

_-I do not understand the question. Please rephrase.-_

Sam snorted, “Why am I crying at the drop of a hat? Why am I so happy one minute and totally depressed the next?”

_-A side effect of the bonding process is a slight inflammation of the cranial tissue. This puts pressure on the brain and can manifest in extreme mood swings. This side effect has been noted and monitored in both you and the Caretaker, Jack. Steps have been taken to ensure your health until the inflammation is reduced.-_ Lemuria’s statement was accompanied by diagrams and explanations as well as current brain scans.

“So, when we’re better, the feelings will go away?” Sam asked. She had been right. She was coping. She felt her world crashing down around her ears.

_-No. The inflammation only amplifies the existing mood or emotion. It does not generate it.-_

No? Just makes it stronger?

Hope flared again.

I need him. I… NEED… HIM. I love him. Oh God, how I love him…

“Thank you,” Sam whispered to the city, tears of relief falling down her face.

_-You are welcome, Caretaker.-_

Okay, so when the powers that be figure out a way to fix this, how will you cope then?

Wow! I really have to cut back on the negative feedback. Think positive. Think… okay, so I am just not in a positive frame of mind. But, I do have various alien gizmos awaiting dissection. That should be enough to drown out bad vibes.

Feeling better, Sam dropped the force field and went in search of a workspace. No sooner did she start the search then Lemuria directed her to one of the labs that Jack had re-activated the day before.

Soon, Sam was lost in the complexities of the Ancient technology. She would look at any piece of equipment and query Lemuria. The city would send a burst transmission with all the data on that particular item. If she didn’t understand an underlying concept that the item was constructed under or utilized, she would query again and receive additional data. Next, she would pull it apart and put it back together to see if she understood all the concepts involved.

When Jack and Teal’c stopped by for lunch, she stopped working long enough to eat and animatedly share some of her discoveries. They just smiled and nodded, happy that she was enjoying herself. When they pulled her away from the lab for dinner, Sam only put up a token fight and continued to regale them of everything she learned. Sam was so excited that it took her longer than usual to notice that their eyes were glazed over and their nodding wasn’t in agreement but an effort to stay awake.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Jack returned to Sam’s room with breakfast, he was disappointed to find it empty. A quick query to the city had her ensconced in a lab with doohickeys. He went as far as the lab to watch her work, but eventually decided to let her be.

Feeling lost, Jack convinced Teal’c to go for a walk through the city. He liked the action and felt almost useful. He never had a specific destination in mind, yet he seemed to end up at specific places in the city.

The first time he turned down a blind alley, Teal’c had questioned his reasons. But Jack just told him that he had to do something and it would only take a second. Before he knew what he was doing, he had released a hidden panel, replaced several burnt-out control crystals, and replaced the panel.

Teal’c gave Jack a closed look, before following him to his next destination, and the next. Each time he completed a repair, before moving on to the next panel. Finally, he stopped in the middle of the street.

“Stop it!” Jack shouted at the city.

_-You expressed a desire to be ‘useful.’ Is this no longer true?-_ Lemuria replied.

Jack froze. He had wanted to feel useful. He just also wanted to remain in conscious control.

“No, that’s still true. But I want to do it on my terms,” Jack replied. He spared a glance for Teal’c who was watching him closely.

_-Would you prefer an itemized list of the required repairs? The list can be sorted by priority and time required to complete maintenance.-_

Jack was about to refuse, but thought it might be a good idea. “Yes. But no more than ten items that take no more than a few minutes to repair. High priority first,” he stipulated.

_-Done.- Lemuria transmitted the short list._

Jack frowned, “Good. Let’s get on with it then.” Jack felt a vague pull towards the first task, but not the mindless need to go there. He reached and suddenly he could feel all ten repair projects calling. “That’ll work.” He turned back to his patient friend, “Want to tag along on a few minor repairs?”

“I would indeed,” the big man replied.

“Mind if we take the least efficient route?” Jack asked with a smile.

“I do not,” Teal’c replied steadily.

Jack grinned and led the way to the first repair.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	12. A Medical Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Frasier returns with SG-9 to complete the medical retirement of the confined officers.

CHAPTER 12 – A Medical Retirement

Daniel returned to Lemuria a few days later. Daniel had spent the last few days in in-depth discussion with General Hammond and Dr Frasier about the future of Jack and Sam. Janet had been able to get a basic print out of the neural network that was now hardwired into the two officers. That combined with Daniel and Janet’s observations of the two officers had let to the conclusion that both officers were definitely compromised by alien technology with no possible way to reverse it. Janet said that of their current allies, the Nox and the Asgard may be able to help, but the Ancient City was the one to say it would cause permanent damage or death.

Meaning, at least as far as Janet was concerned, that the Ancients didn’t have a solution to reversing the technology. The two officers would remain under observation for other potential side effects. However, Daniel stated that their base personalities were unchanged and both had stated a definite loyalty to Earth.

General Hammond made the decision to issue a medical retirement for both officers. They would be considered permanent ambassadors to the Teheran people, with full pay and benefits that go with a 100 percent medical disability. He worked with the Diplomatic SG-team, SG-9, to coordinate all the required documents that the two officers would need to start signing. The process was long, but unless there was some other ally that could reverse the bonding process, it was final.

The two officers would need to determine how they would want to allocate the funds here on Earth and what items they would like forwarded to them on Lemuria. To that end, General Hammond was sending the SG-9 back to Lemuria with two purposes. First, to start the process of medical retirement and transitioning his officers into Ambassadors. Second, to negotiate a treaty with the Teheran’s in learning and education on Ancient Technology.

When Daniel returned from the SGC, Dr. Frasier and SG-9 came with him. SG-9 had their own mission on this trip. But Janet was here both as a medical source and as a friend. She had made sure that she would be there for any and all medical needs the two officers would have as well as to check in with Teal’c. Teal’c was sure to have new observations of the two officers that she would like to add to her medical files.

“Welcome back, Daniel,” Sam greeted, as she met the group at the Stargate in the Administrative Complex. Sam gave Janet a quick hug as the group turned to head to the Caretakers palace. “So, what is on the agenda?” she asked.

“Part one, is paperwork for you and the Colonel,” Janet replied, sadly.

“Paperwork?”

“Yeah,” Janet continued, “The schematics you showed me of the neural network have essentially eliminated you both from the military. Compromised by alien technology. We can’t reverse it. I hold out hope for the Nox and Asgard, but if the Ancient’s couldn’t do it...” Janet shrugged. “I’m sorry. It effectively ends your career.”

Sam sighed while walking, “We figured it would.”

“So, you’re okay with this?” Janet asked.

“Okay? Not really. Resigned? Definitely,” Sam replied.

The group trouped into the place and Sam directed SG-9 to some empty rooms. Daniel moved off to find Teal’c and dropped his bag in their quarters. Sam had Lemuria send a message to Jack to head back to the palace to meet with SG-9 and her when he got a chance for paperwork.

“So what is Part Two?” Sam asked Janet while they waited for Jack and SG-9 to get stet-up.

“Part two is trade negotiations. SG-9 is here for that. I’m just here for you and Jack,” Janet replied.

“Trade?” Sam asked.

“Ancient Technology Jackpot?” Janet smiled, using Sam’s words from days before.

Sam grinned, “Oh, yeah. I’m glad the SGC is going to trade for it. The Teherans have been really nice, considering.”

“Considering the whole…” Janet trailed off.

“Yeah,” Sam replied as Jack showed up.

Sam motioned Jack and Janet into the room that Talis had setup for SG-9. It had been an empty room with a table for meetings. Sam decided that this would be the ‘meeting room’ from here on out and told Talis as much. SG-9 would use it while they were here for both parts of their mission.

Everyone took as seat around the table and the leader of SG-9 had two stacks of paperwork set out next to him. He took a deep breath and began, “Col O’Neill, Maj Carter, it has been determined that you have both been compromised by alien technology. It is currently beyond our abilities to remove that technology without compromising your life.”

“For this reason, you are both Medically Discharged Honorably from the USAF. My team is here to ensure that you receive your due honor for service.” The SG-9 leader started to lay out the paperwork in front of each of the officers.

The SG-9 leader turned to Col O’Neill. “Sir, since you have completed your 20 years of service, you will receive a full retirement with your discharge.”

The SG-9 leader turned to Maj Carter. “Ma’am, you are just short of 20 years, but well past the 8 required for your Academy Requirement. I believe that Maj Frasier has put you both in as 100% permanent disabled for the purposes of medical care.”

“What does that mean? We can’t leave to get any damn care,” Jack said angrily.

“Colonel,” Sam chided, softly.

Janet butted in, “It means, that when you call the SGC for help… medically… someone there will come to you, free of charge. It also means, that if we can negotiate a learning trade. We can station a medical team here to learn and treat the Lemurian’s as well as you both.”

“Fine,” Jack said, then he stormed out.

The SG-9 leader looked after him and Janet start after him, but Sam stopped he,. “Let him work his frustrations off. He needs to blow some steam off. Teal’c will watch him.” Sam nodded at Teal’c as he left to follow the Jack.

Sam stayed and talked with SG-9 for the next hour and finally signed a load of forms before Jack finally made it back to the room with Teal’c in close attendance. He sat back at the table and began to grill the lawyers about the funds he would be receiving for his ‘retirement’ and what he could do to put it into a trust fund for Cassie. He also stipulated that that the SGC had to send over a ton of scientists to study all the technology they had found in this city.

“Teal’c, how is he doing?” Janet asked, quietly from across the room.

“O’Neill is doing well. I have only noticed sporadic outbursts of temper and most of those have been controlled, such as the one you just witnessed,” Teal’c replied.

“And Sam?” Janet continued.

Teal’c considered the question, “Major Carter does not work more than usual and seems to seek company with O’Neill often, if needed. I believe that my two friends have begun to make peace with their situation.”

Janet sighed, “I still worry about them.”

“As do I,” responded Teal’c.

Jack finally signed the last of the forms SG-9 needed him to complete for his Medical Retirement. Jack and Sam both sat in on the Negotiations with the Teherans to ensure that the trade agreement was both fair and equitable. True to their agreement with the Teherans they only advised and suggested without any leadership. It made the trade bargain much fairer to the Teherans than Earth would have liked. But Jack and Sam had to live here now, they wanted it to be better for everyone.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

After that the days seemed to fly by. General Hammond sent an SGC science team immediately to Lemuria. Daniel and Teal’c moved between Earth and Lemuria to help their friends settle into their new home. Daniel was given full Power-Of-Attorney for both his friends and arranged for their things to be shipped to them. It was not too unusual for Sam to be seen riding her Indian Motorcycle around the city. Somehow she had found a way to make bio-fuel for it to keep it fueled.

With a new off world research site, Sam was in her element. No one was surprised that Sam quickly learned to use the neural net to access the data more quickly. Nor were they surprised that she had learned the basic science behind the technology that they were trying to reverse engineer.

However, they were surprised when she insisted that Mush’rak’s people, the Tehrans, were included in all aspects of the research and development. Sam meant to honor their agreement with the Council of the Elders and ensure that both peoples benefited from the bond the Caretakers had with the city.

Within seven days, Jack and Sam stopped hiding their relationship. Jack stopped caring what other people thought and soundly asked, “What are they going to do? Banish us? Court Martial us? I’d like to see them try.”

By the end of the first month in their new home, both Jack and Sam were finally settling into a routine. They were finally comfortable enough with their growing relationship that they were even talking about inviting Cassie and General Hammond out to visit.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Work Title: Stewed, Screwed, and Tattooed  
> Summary: Summary: Sam has a dream, but when she wakes up she finds she was ‘Stewed, Screwed, and Tattooed’  
> Rating: Explicit (E)  
> Archive Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Fandom: Stargate SG-1: Season 7  
> Spoilers: Stargate SG-1: 0420 Entity  
> Relationship Categories: F/M  
> Pairing: Samantha ‘Sam’ Carter/Jack O’Neill,  
> Characters: Jack O’Neill, Samantha ‘Sam’ Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal’c, George Hammond, Janet Frasier, Lou Ferretti,  
> Additional Tags: Explicit Sex, Language (Explicit), Rape/Non-Con (implied), Sexual Situations, Fetish, S&M (explicit), Anal Sex, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Alternate Universe


End file.
